


Don't Leave

by ao3enchantress



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Runaway, Sad Ian, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sweet Mickey, Virgin Ian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3enchantress/pseuds/ao3enchantress
Summary: I update tags after each chapet, so if you see it it's includedi will update triggers as they comeit's mI wanted to to clarify thostly sexy and sweet comfort and romance.except the intro which will be a few chapters...prompts are so welcome towards the story line.Descriptions:Ian- season 1small, freckled, adorable, and scared. 15MIckey- Season 7Muscular, pale, comfortable, gruff, and confident. 22





	1. 1

“Please…please…PLEASE STOP!!  
Ian cried, he cried a lot, it hurts. Mentally, and physically; Home life for him couldn’t be worse. Ian never did anything wrong… maybe except love too hard, but no one should be punished for that. He never knew what to do; tried to stay in the background, would never be in anyone’s way, and he always wanted to help. Ian Gallagher was about to have his world changed in the best way possible. Mickey Milkovich was close by.

  


FUCKING FRANK  
“Please…please…PLEASE STOP!!!  
Frank was beating Ian once again, as much as Ian tried to fight it, Frank always picked on Ian, he was apparently “So much like his mother”  
Try hearing that your entire life.  
Bloody nosed he ran into his shared room, packed a bag, and once again ran; as far and as hard as he could. (Which is pretty far and impressive, he was JROCT)  
And ran…  
And ran….  
And ran...  
Then eventually found and abandoned building, so angrily and teary eyed he followed every step to the top, he didn’t skip a step he counted every one, in case you were curious it was 80 (5 steps a floor). He found the roof and took very, slow, and deep breaths. The cool air and street noise immediately pacified him. Ian calmed, found a storage roof to climb even higher onto, then started his makeshift bed. It wouldn’t be as comfortable but sharing a room with his three brothers would honestly feel shittier. Ian did some slow breathes for him and drifted away.  
Or that would have happened except…

  


HEY!  
Ian immediately popped up and went into panic mode, shaking and whimpering uncontrollably.  
THE FUCK ARE YOU AND HOW THE FUCK YOU FIND THIS PLACE YOU LIL FUCKING BITCH?!?!? 

Oh god… Ian just wanted to feel safe.


	2. Pinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick

HEY!  
Ian immediately popped up and went into panic mode, shaking and whimpering uncontrollably.  
THE FUCK ARE YOU AND HOW THE FUCK YOU FIND THIS PLACE YOU LIL FUCKING BITCH?!?!?  
  
Oh god… Ian just wanted to feel safe.  
  
“The Fuck?!” The stranger said.  
Ian started to breathe harder, how did everyone in his life start to impacts his so much? He didn’t do anything, did he?  
Ian started to stutter. “I.. I, I’m… I just… I..”  
“Spit it the fuck out I don’t have the fucking time bitch…SHIT!”  
Ian immediately started to pack up; south side is south side he should have known better than to wonder into a different area.  
“I’m sorry, I- I I’m going I just… I’m going, please don’t hurt me, please.”  
  
The darker haired boy looked for a minute and realized he was just a kid,  
  
“Whoa... Whoa, wait hey? I’m not going to hurt you, you okay?” The darker haired main spoke.  
Ian just wanted to sob at this point, but held his tears back; he didn’t want to look weaker than he already felt.  
Whimpering he stated “Yes I’m okay; I’ve not been this far before... I didn’t realize… I… I’m” long deep inhale, “I’m going...” barley he whispered, “I’m sorry, I’m going.”  
The kid started to leave and the raven immediately could see the blood, it was fresh. The raven immediately took it in. changing his approach.  
“Hey? Hey… Hey?” The beautiful pale man said. Ian stopped, it was hard to see through his tears but he wasn’t sure if he should be intimidated of comforted. The boy speaking, well, that probably isn’t right phrase. He had longer black hair, light stubble, slightly taller, muscular as any superhero you want to picture, almost scary, and honestly just beautiful. 

  


Even though Ian wanted to stop he was too scared. He could easily be taken advantage of this man and didn’t want to take the chance, he realized he should be roaming around, it wasn’t his place, he just needs to go home, and... And...  
  
“Kid?”  
  
Ian snapped out immediately, fuck... He stepped out of bounds, fucked up, so stupid… he...  
“I’m not going to hurt you okay?”  
What? He doesn’t want something? What? I don’t get it… I don’t?  
“Hey kid, I came up I was going to be picked up, my sister was late to get me yeah? So if you need a ride, or a place to stay fine no one will hurt you but I don’t have all night alright?  
He sounds so sincere? Wha- why? I just… i- I –I don’t?  
  
“Today ginger?”  
Ian became scared on the spot, would he be like frank, or anyone in his family? Would anyone care?  
“Hey kid? I won’t feel right if I leave you out here, my pain in the fucking ass sis will make sure of that. We’ve got a spare bed you can leave when you feel like but get some god damn food in your belly and sleep somewhere practical, yeah?”  
Ian has never had anyone be this nice… is it normal… or okay… or..  
  
“Today firecrotch she’s here take it or leave it.”  
…  
…  
Take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm more than happy to take prompts to help prolong chapters, just let me know!  
> I will also post triggers as they come


	3. Mands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy picks up ian and Mickey

Take it...  
He grabbed his things and followed him down all the flights of stairs. He gave an option home or a different bed. Should Ian trust him? What’s his name? Is he south side? He has a sister what’s her name? I should ask his name… would he actually tell me it?  
  
Ian finally spoke up. “Um…” or at least tried to.  
“ Yeah? What mumbles speak up I’m not a fucking mind reader?”  
Ian tried to sound the least scared he could. “What’s your name?” he paused feeling too invasive. “Or can you tell me why you’re being nice to me?” Damn he sounds pathetic. This is Southside, might as well as for a fucking pansy sticker. Shit.  
  
“Mickey.” Ian was so surprised, you don’t typically get names here, and even so yo-.”  
And like I said my sis will kick my ass, I could lie but she’s one of those people who it’s just easier to do than say.”  
Ian knows that, he’s tried to impress his family countless times but has had nothing but repercussions.  
It’s not worth it.  
  
“That’s her.”  
A navy blue civic pulls up with a very dark haired girl driving, you can tell they’re siblings. Ian thought it must be nice since his dad isn’t his dad, it’s his uncle, and he shivered at the thought.  
“Hey shit stain who’s your friend?” he assumes his sister sates.  
“C’mon” Mickey states.  
  
Ian has never had people just include him, as nice as it feels he isn’t sure what to do.  
“Yo sunshine I don’t have all day I have a man waiting.”. She flashed a wide smile and mickey just rolled his eyes and climbed in the front. Ian climbed in the back curious if he’s made a wise decision… but so far he likes the company.  
“Bitch you’re fucking late, your man know you were out somewhere else fucking your latest idiot?”. Mickey stated.  
“No, in fact ass wipe it was a job interview, I got it, prick.” She stated just as bluntly.  
“Oh? Did I say fucking? I meant sucking your latest idiot.” Mickey ended with a cheesy grin, followed by a cheesy punch from his sister.  
As harsh as the words did sound they seemed happy and easy going. It was nice to hear. They seem happy, that hard to find on the Southside.  
“I’m Mandy by the way, you can call me Mands.” She smiled sweetly.  
“Or wench, whichever sounds closest to you at the given time.” Mickey said, earning another punch.  
Ian actually laughed, hard. There’s no way his siblings could joke like that nor make anyone feel welcome with those comments but there sarcasm seemed so natural. It felt like what home should. 

  


Before he could even give a place to go they arrived at what in his eyes to be the Milkovich Manor, not too big, not too small, nor too fancy or rundown. It seemed to be a perfect place, they clearly managed money for everyone to have what they needed and still have a… Dare he say it… home? He hadn’t known the word until now. Howerever, in unless than 40 minutes of his life he’s felt more at home than ever. 

  


“Let’s go, I’ll show you around.”


	4. The House

“Let’s go, I’ll show you around.” Mickey Stated.  
  
Ian grabbed his bag and followed them into the house. They walked in through the front door; bringing them immediately into the living room, the layout was very open, you could see the kitchen clearly and also a long hallway holding 5 other doors, Ian guessed were bedrooms and/ or bathrooms. There was a dining room table between the living room and kitchen were two other men sat.  
  
“Hey baby, interview go okay?” asked one of the men.  
“Yes! I got it, start Monday, now I can quit running around with these assholes!” Mandy smirked and went to sit on his lap. Mickey pointed to the man under Mandy then to the man next to him.  
“Mandy’s boyfriend Damien, and our cousin Iggy.” Mickey started to point at Ian to give them a name back and realized that he hadn’t actually the kids’ name. He stared expectantly at Ian to introduce himself.  
“Oh, s-sorry, um I’m Ian, my name’s Ian.” Ian stated nervously.  
“Sup dude.” Damien said politely and gave a head nod.  
“Nice fucking hit man, looks like you can take a punch.” Iggy chuckled.  
  
If only he actually knew how true that statement was.  
  
Mickey started the tour again. They walked into the kitchen and showed him where to find everything, Ian had never seen so much food stalked anywhere, they seemed fairly well off, he wandered why they stayed in the Southside. His mouth started to water immediately as he realized he left before dinner. His stomach lowly growling as Mickey kept showing him everything.  
  
Ripping him from his thoughts, Mickey stated “Come on man, I’ll show you where you can sleep and the bathroom you can get cleaned up.” Mickey started walking again Ian following behind timidly.  
  
They passed the table of people once again and turned the corner down the hallway.  
Mickey pointed to the first room on the left. “Mandy’s and Damien’s room,” He then pointed to the first room on the right. “Iggy’s room,” The next closest room was also on the right; Mickey leaned to open it for him.” This is you, it’s not much but it’s clean, used to be our other cousin Collin’s room but he moved out a bit ago with his annoying ass girlfriend, he didn’t have to take much.” Mickey then pointed to the room a bit diagonal across the hall near the end of the hall.” That’s me,” and final reached the last door which was in between the two walls holding the bedrooms. “And finally the bathroom, you can get cleaned up in here. There’s first aid under the sink, towels in the closet if you wanna shower.” He stated simply.  
  
Ian couldn’t believe how kind these people were. Quietly and sincerely Ian said, “Thank you.”  
Mickey glanced at the other kid, he was staring at the floor when he said it, and it’s the first time he really got a good look at the kid. He was so skinny, like he ate just enough to survive, his face held so much sadness, his clothes were baggy clearly not bought thinking of him, must have an older brother or just has to take what’s given to him. Mickey remembers those days, when his son of a bitch father was still alive. He couldn’t help but feel for the kid.  
  
“No problem tough guy,” Mickey gave a half smile.” You need any help with your nose or you got it?”  
“I think I can manage, thank you, I don’t think it’s actually broken it just looks terrible.” Ian huffed out a laugh at the end. Mickey paused, this kid knows if his nose is broken or not meaning it’s happen before, too many times.  
  
Mickey suddenly heard a growling noise, snapping him from his thoughts and realized the kid probably hadn’t eaten. Mickey quickly said before Ian could look embarrassed,” Right well, I was going to order pizza any requests?”  
  
Ian looked up shocked; no one ever asked his opinion at home, he ate what he was told, or allowed. He wasn’t even sure what all the options were. He thought a moment longer and just said.” I’m sure whatever you get I’ll like just fine, really you don’t even have to I’ll be-.”  
Mickey quickly cut him off.” I don’t have to do anything you’re right, so I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to, so spit it out tough guy I’m hungry as fuck.” Mickey ended it with a smirk making sure the kid knew he wasn’t trying to come off as aggressive like he normally just sounded.  
“Um… I... I like bacon pretty well.” He stuttered and said very shyly looking through his lashes at the end, still checking if he was being difficult. This poor, fucking, kid.  
“Bacon it is, just come hang whenever you’re ready or I’ll come get you, cool?” Mickey sincerely said.  
“O-Okay, thank you, really, I-“Mickey cut him off again.  
“Relax man, clean up, we’ll see you soon.” Mickey winked as he turned and left Ian to clean up.  
  
Ian went to close the door, he was holding back tears, and he didn’t deserve this. He was so grateful though.  
  
This is turning out to be one of the best days of his life.


	5. Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW  
> There are more specific mentions of child abuse/ neglect in this chapter. They aren't graphic but implied.

Mickey headed back into the living room, everyone had moved into there playing video games and drinking. There was a long L shaped couch and a chair on its own. Mickey plopped down onto the chair pulling his phone out to order pizza.

 “Everyone want their usual? Ordering pizza...” Mickey asked without glancing up.

Everyone grunted as a sign for yes.

Mickey finished up on his phone and threw it onto the coffee table, grabbing a beer from the oh so convent cooler Mandy so sweetly kept stalked for the guys, she’d never say it out loud but she loves to do small shit like that for them, they’ve always taken care of her.  

However that doesn’t mean she won’t interrogate the shit out of you.

“So..?” Mandy stated at Mickey

He didn’t answer her but simply looked and raised his eyebrows as if he didn’t know what she was about to inquire on.

 

“Oh what the actual fuck Mickey you know what I’m talking about, since when do you take strays in?” Mandy had no heat in her voice, but it was obvious she wouldn’t back down anytime soon.

“He’s a fucking kid man, I felt bad I freaked him out that job stressed me the fuck out today and you were late. KInda snapped for no reason and felt bad, asked if he needed a place to stay for a minute. You saw his face, he couldn’t sleep outside, which it looked like was his plan.” Mickey stated simply.  

 

Mickey’s found a good, sorta legal, I mean, much more legal than what his dad had them help with when they were younger… He’s a “Collector”, people call him when someone has stolen something or owes money and either retrieves it or gives a good scare. He fucked a guy that does taxes a few years ago and helped him make it into a legitimate business on paper. Iggy and Damien help him out on bigger jobs but he has a pretty consistent schedule and can keep his family in a comfortable. He’s Southside born and raised; it’s in his bones to be scary if he needs. It’s honestly his perfect, dare he say, dream job. He was able to buy, pay off, and furnish an entire house in less than two years. Something he couldn’t ever have dreamed of when his dad was alive.

 

Iggy jumped in, “ Or someone just likes them skinny now!” Laughing at his own joke hysterically.

“Jesus fuck he’s a kid Iggy, don’t go saying shit like that.” Mickey warned harshly.

“Nah, I think he’s right, it’s okay we won’t tattle.” Mandy winked, Mickey cringed.  

 

They aren’t wrong, Ian’s a cute kid. He’s almost has pale as Mickey but his thousands of freckles make him look more on the red side. His hair is like fire, he skinny but tone. His face is like a doll, he has a few scars he noticed but that made him even more adorable in Mickey’s eyes. He’s got a sweet smile, and his eyes are so fucking green.

 

“Just cut the shit ya? Let’s not freak him out he seems like he’s got it bad enough, he was going to sleep outside, and by the way he acts I don’t think it’s his fault.” Mickey stated looking at everyone.

This was enough for everyone to let the conversation go. Mickey, Mandy, and Iggy know that feeling; they spent many nights outside sleeping just to get away from the terror that was Terry Milkovich. Damien started dating Mandy shortly after he died, and he understood all of the emotional battles they had to struggle with and get over even knowing he was dead. It’s something they all understand.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Ian was carefully cleaning his nose; even though it wasn’t broken it hurt something awful and would leave a nasty bruise. His eyes had dried up some it went pretty quicky at that point. Once done cleaning up he turned the shower on to its hottest temperature. He had already stripped his clothes off ready to jump in. At home he was lucky if there were two minutes of hot water with that combination. He avoided looking in the mirror, he learned it was easier, his body was covered in scars and bruises of abuse from his father. Ian was in the shower and started to scrub immediately while it was warm… only it got warmer…

And warmer…

And warmer…

And burning hot…

“Ah, OUCH!” he immediately turned it down, once he got it to a comfortable temperature, and just stood under it. It was amazing. The last time Ian remembered having an actually warm bath was before his younger siblings were born. It goes in their house the youngest goes first and so on. He wouldn’t change the rule it should be that way… but he couldn’t get over that he actually was taking a warm, well hot shower.  

 

Around 20 minutes later Ian got out, he usually only took a 5 minute shower but couldn’t resist the heat.  He grabbed his small bag of clothes he had quickly snatched, a few toiletries, and his favorite book. He began to change into a long sleeved green shirt, and a pair of very ratty sweat pants, but they covered his scars and bruises.

 

Ian left the bathroom and went into the room he was offered to stay in. He hadn’t taken a great look before but he started to and was overwhelmed. There was a full size bed, and night stand with a lamp, a dresser and mirror along with its own closet, AND walking space in between everything. He felt like he was in a dream, he had an entire space for the night... His small bag wouldn’t even fill a surface in there, yet he was welcomed to all.

 

Ian started to hold tears back once again, he still doesn’t understand why anyone one would be so nice, but he wasn’t going to take advantage… he felt so lucky.

As Ian set down his bag by the night stand he heard a knock, a literal knock, no one at home even knew what privacy was.

“Hey sunshine, pizza’s here.” Mandy simply said then left, giving space.

 

This is a home, Ian thought.

“Be right out.” He said politely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for kudos and word's of encouragement. It's good to know people enjoy it i wouldn't keep going without them!


	6. Pizza

Ian walked out around the hallway self-consciously pulling his sleeves down out of habit; also brushing his fingers through his hair to make sure it looked alright. As Ian turned he looked at the group, some talking some not, some playing some not, some eating some not… they were all so content.

Ian decided to walk a bit further; a step creaked under his foot catching mickeys attention that had just set his plate down grabbing another beer.

“Hey, feeling better?” Mickey simply asked.

“Yes, much, thank you.” Ian actually smiled.

“Pizza’s out man, so are drinks and shit, go for it.” Damien stated, while Mandy smiled for him, Damien gets engrossed in games.

“Yeah man here-“Mickey had started to hand Ian a beer and noticed a scared flinch out of him. Mickey knew he should have been more careful, bottles get thrown with alcoholics, very commonly, Mickey felt stupid for forgetting him and Mandy having to drink from cans for months.

Instead of bringing attention to the matter, Mickey simple held the bottle underhand instead of sideways, letting the boy take it if he wanted.

Ian was so embarrassed but noticed Mickey not even noticing and moving his hand under the bottle.

Ian wanting to recover, slowly walked and grabbed the beer with a gentle thank you, but something caught his attention.

“What?” Ian stared in aw with a half-smile.

Mickey looked confused then realized he probably hadn’t seen his knuckles yet.

“Oh, yeah, being a teenager gives you a lot of great fucking ideas.  Jealous?” Mickey said drenched in sarcasm. Ian laughed quietly liking Mickey’s grumpy demeanor.

“I actually am, that’s a very impressive phrase to have tattooed on such a blatant place. I really like them.” Ian said with no sarcasm, undertone, or malice. It was something Ian truly felt.

Ian made eye contact with mickey for the second time, Ian being the one to notice his features. Mickey had black hair, not too long nor too short. He had the perfect amount of stuble, and his skin was so perfectly porcelain. He was just a few inched taller than Ian, but his body was much more buit and firm, he could kill anyone if he wanted. He also had this walk, this fuck you walk, it was perfect. He is perfect.

“Thanks.” A calm smile passed Mickeys lips.

“Eat up tough guy its getting cold.” Mickey said; that nickname gives him chills.

“Oh, alright, thanks….”  Ian just stood for a second.

“You okay?” Wondered Mandy.

“Oh yeah, yeah, sorry I um… isn’t everyone still eating? Ian asked.

“Dude we don’t really ever stop if there’s food!” Iggy exclaimed laughing once again.

“Iggy, how are you actually functioning, seriously.” Mandy stated rolling her eyes.

Mickey just looked at Ian, wondering why he asked.

“It just got here a bit ago, dig in.” Mickey sincerely stated.

Ian wasn’t sur what to do, he… he-

“You okay?”

Mickey pulled him out of his thoughts and quickly sat down next to him on the couch next to the arm rest, he didn’t know what to do but he didn’t want to bother anyone by doing anything, so he listened still confused.

“Hey? You hear me?” Mickey patiently asked again.

“Yeah.  Yes! I’m sorry I… I um… -“Damien interrupted

“Oh shit man I’m sorry you aren’t a germ-o-phob are you?!”

Ian was confused. “Wh-what?”

Damien actually broke eye contact from his game,” Sorry I took a slice of your pizza, high cholesterol runs in my family and Mandy only lets me have bacon as an “accent piece”. Hope you don’t mind.”

“No, NO! Of course not wh-why?!” He un-knowingly startled the room with his uncertainty. Everyone paused and look concerned.

Ian noticed the staring, and wanted to save his stay here for the night.

“No I’m not a germ-o-phob, I promise, please, I didn’t mean to seem difficult or picky… I...I-I’m not allowed to eat until everyone’s finished anyway,” Ian set his beer down unopened on the coffee table and made his wake back to the room to grab his bag.” I’m so sorry to overstay thank you I’ll be go.”

Mickey paused; shocked, he’s seen triggers before but Mickeys were violent ones… Ian’s were day to day survival. If mickey ever can find who hurt him they don’t understand that word yet.  Mickey waited a split second then immediately went after the scared sweet ginger.


	7. 451

Ian booked it to the bedroom, how could he have been so dumb, he has no friends or even family who genuinely like him. Why would strangers? He tried to be extra careful and still managed to ruin it.

 _“You’re just like you mother, no one likes her.”_   His father’s voice just echoed.

Ian grabbed his bag to run out and just as he turned the corner her bumbed into Mickey. Ian was knocked down along with his unzipped bag, his tooth brush, deodorant, and favorite book fell out. Ian scrambled to grab everything immediately. He picked up the two only to find is third, his favorite book being handed to him by Mickey.

“Fahrenheit 451, it’s good, I’ve really only read what teacher fucking made me while I was in school, this one’s good… I’ve got a copy.” Mickey stated calmly and gently handed it to Ian.

Ian slowly grabbed it to put back into his bag, zipping it up he stated, “It’s my favorite, I read it once a year at least.” He said so shyly.

“Well if I like any book it says something.” Mickey gave a sweet smile, helping Ian off of the floor.

“I’m sorry I overstayed, thank you so much for ev-“

“How could you have overstayed if you didn’t even stay?” Mickey interrupted, waiting for a response.

Ian was confused, he thought, I mean, weren’t they bothered by him, or-

“Ian?” Mickey asked; fuck tattoo hand lightly in front of him showing a gesture of no harm.

“Yes, I’m sorry, yes?” Ian quickly apologized. Calmly waiting his statement looking down.

“Hey.” Mickey firmly said, wanting Ian to look at him.

Ian lifted his head slowly.

“You haven’t done anything wrong, alright? You were invited here by me, and everyone here doesn’t mind you’re here.” Mickey tried to comfort the boy, but received silence.

Mickey went to his last resort…

“Do you know my last name?” Mickey asked expectedly, most people knew Terry and his children. 

“No… No? I-I’m sorry, I don’t remember you tell-“

“Milkovich” Mickey stated so plainly.

To much of Mickeys surprise, Ian stood there confused. Mickey thought maybe he didn’t know, but he was about to be shocked.

“Like Terry Milkovich? You’re his son?” Ian asked quietly and so sweetly.

“Yeah, me and Mands… In the flesh.”

“Is that why you’re so nice?” Ian looked hopeful, looking through his fiery eyelashes.

 What? WHAT THE FUCK? Did this kid just ask if I’m a good person because of what he’s heard about my father?

“My dad is Frank… Frank Gallagher.” Ian got much quieter.

Mickey paused, oh shit, no fucking wonder, Terry and Frank rein hell together, Mickey was old enough to deal, but he really felt for the kid.

“Maybe, I don’t fucking know.” Mickey wasn’t really sure himself, Ian just looked down again.

“Look, I’m not going to make you go or stay. I’m not going to bullshit you I’d prefer you eat and sleep in a normal spot instead of the makeshift you were planning, I’ve been there, done that, it won’t feel as safe as inside trust me. I get we just me in all but here...” Mickey grabbed his keys out of his pocket and to a single key off of the ring, and then handed it to Ian,” just take this if you need, if you are going to go. If you want, but no one is ever forcing you here and you can be here whenever… I promise. Okay?

Ian didn’t take the key, instead he stated “Okay, I trust you.” However MIckey grabbed his bag, stuck they key inside, then handed it back to Ian. Ian smiled and went to put his bag back into the bedroom.

Mickey gave a sweet smile and nod, silently telling him to come back and eat. Mickey went and Ian followed closely.

“Everything okay sunshine?” Mandy asked sweetly.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I’m fine”


	8. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple of embarrassing moments this chapter.

 

Ian calmed after stuffing his face with half a pizza, he’s never been allowed so many portions at once, and three beers! Everyone had left for bed except him and Mickey. Mickey didn’t have to work until Mid-day and Ian had had literally the best day, almost over stimulating and exhausting. Mickey stuck in blood diamond and just as the son was about to kill his father…

“Hey Ian, want som’or, I’m about to put this food awa-“Mickey stopped

Ian had fallen asleep, his lips were slightly parted and his body in fetal position, he made every soft noise every now and again and it was honestly the most beautiful thing Mickey has ever seen. He had only known this sweet boy 5 hours and he could already see how much more peaceful he looked.

Mickey had never felt like this, if at all… He likes his family but strangers… I mean… that’s how he found his job, he doesn’t care enough about people.

Ian is different. There are plenty of kids on the south-side, looking like twinks and ready to make so goddamn money.

Ian is not them. He has hope, and a heart, and modesty.

That’s unheard of in the south side.

Mickey had debated on waking him to move or letting him sleep.

He decided on the latter and draped a blanket over him, also leaving a glass of water.

 

2:27 A.M

 

Mickey woke to a scream and Crash, He jumped up immediately leaving the bedroom to investigate. Mickey was met by a sleepy Damien.

“Mandy good?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah man, of course you don’t have to keep asking..” Damien stated, Mickey glared.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck I know just tired, ight?” Damien replied to the glare.

“Yeah, sorry, fuck.” Mickey nodded and Damien retreated to his and Mandy’s bedroom.

A crash came this time and then a scream.

“PLEASE!!!!!!!! I didn’t do anything, I’ll be good please!!!!!” Ian screamed.

Mickey waled to the living room to find Ian but found the room empty, Ian must have woken at some point and gone into the bedroom.

Mickey walked to Ian’s room… and knocked

And knocked…

And Knocked..

And pounded…

“Ian?!” Mickey said sternly

No real response he just heard some muttering.

Mickey decided to slowly open the door; he found a whimpering and quivering Ian. Ian was whispering he was good and to please stop… Mickey immediately stepped closer.

“Ian?”… Mickey came close and realized Ian had a bloody nose.

Mickey felt the sweet boy may not want to be disturbed during a nightmare but Mickey couldn’t let it happen.

“Hey, Ian, it’s a dream, it isn’t real… Hey..?” Mickey said in the most comforting voice he could.

Ian didn’t change, so Mickey felt touch may help. He slowly grabbed Ian’s face to try and look, he didn’t force, just wanting to guide.

“Ian? Hey… It’s okay, remember? You met some friends today and that’s where you are.” Mickey said calmly.

Ian still didn’t seem to respond, but Mickey refused to let him sleep in his own blood.

“Ian, Ian? It’s okay… I promised you remember? I said no one will hurt you. You’re okay, you’re safe, I just need to clean you up, look at me sweet boy.” Mickey said very calm and sincere.

Ian seemed to understand and become coherent.

“It’s Mickey, okay? Everything okay?” Mickey didn’t want to pressure Ian, just have him feel safe. “Your nose is bleeding, can we go clean you up?”.

“Okay.” Ian said, he sounded so scared and fragile.

Mickey slowly started to move, helping Ian as he went, but was interrupted soon after.

“No don’t I’m fine… I-“Ian halted.

“Ian I can’t let you sleep with your face covered in blood okay? You can –“

“Please just go!” Ian screamed, leaving Mickey feeling like Ian needs sleep more than anything.

“Ian, I can’t let you sleep with blood on your face or your sheets, it happens man. Look, go rinse your face I won’t look and we can all head back to bed.”

Mickey had already started to lift Ian off the bed during his protest, and immediately felt guilty, because he understood why Ian wanted to wait until Mickey wasn't there.

Ian had pissed the bed.  


	9. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW  
> Embarrassing situation

Ian had pissed the bed.  

 

Mickey looked at Ian, his face wasn’t only blood red from his nose, but now also embarrassment, and more tears began to flood from his eyes. He started to shiver looking down; he refused to look at Mickey.

“Ian hey, it’s alright don’t worry about it, I promise really, it’s not a big deal.” Mickey said in his most soothing voice, slowly walking closer to Ian as he did.

This seemed to be the wrong move however because Ian only started to sob even harder, gasping for air, burying his face in his hands. Mickey had never seen anything so heartbreaking in his life. ‘

“Whoa hey hey…” Mickey still going with soothing and soft voice,” calm down Ian you gotta breathe.”

Mickey was able to reach out a hand to Ian’s arm, slowly guided him closer, and into his chest. Mickey then moved his other hand to Ian’s back and began running it and down very gently. Ian’s face was just below his shoulder, and his breath started to steady some.

“Shhhhh… that’s good Ian, you’re doing so good.” Mickey praised, then felt Ian completely relax, breathing almost back to normal.

“Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up, just need a quick rinse, you’ll be good as knew.” Mickey said simply. As if Ian hadn’t just had a very traumatizing 20 minutes. Ian’s head lifted and looked at Mickey.

“I, um,” sniffles,” I didn’t bring another change of clothes; I didn’t actually think I’d make it the whole night outside.” Ian smiled shyly, there was and undertone of gratefulness in his voice. This kid was too adorable.

Mickey smiled, “I got something you can borrow, go hope in the shower and I’ll leave it by the door, want some coffee I was going to make a cup or two?”

Ian actually looked up, with a very hopeful expression on his face,” Actually, um… do you maybe have any hot chocolate?” Ian started to fidget with his hands.

Mickey chuckled,” Yeah man, I’m sure I can make that happen. I’ll grab those clothes, then when you’re done meet me in the kitchen, okay?” Mickey winked and started walked into his bedroom.

Before Mickey got to far Ian went up behind him giving a quick, tight hug, and whispered “thank you” almost too soft to hear. Mickey smiled, before he could do anything Ian let go and very swiftly disappeared into the bathroom. Now Mickey was the one blushing.

Ian shut the door, his heart racing. He had never been able to be held like that before, or calmed down so quickly from a nightmare. He wishes he could do something for Mickey besides just a hug, that was probably terribly awkward for him, but even so Ian couldn’t stop smiling.  Ian went to start the water immediately and stripping himself of his soiled clothing.

Feeling so grateful for Mickey Milkovich.


	10. Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, comments, kudos, idea's always welcome!   
> TW   
> Self image issues.

Mickey walked into his room, rummaging through clothes he had were smallest. Ian was slender and shorter, so he did his best. He grabbed the clothes and realized he needed to not only wash the sheets but also what Ian had on, and Mickey’s own shirt.

 

Mickey pulled of his shirt and headed toward the bathroom,” Hey E…,” I guess Mickey is doing a nickname now” I’m throwing in the sheets… and..., e- everything...” Mickey didn’t want to embarrass Ian further but didn’t really know how to word himself better. “I brought some clothes do you care if we switch? I know I said I’d leave them but your shit should be washed too.” Mickey finished very sweetly.

Before Mickey knew it Ian held the clothes out the door with the smallest crack he could manage. Mickey took the soiled clothes and put the clean in Ian’s hands. The moment Ian had a grip he withdrawals his hands and shut the door, quickly and firmly.

Mickey paused, wondering if he made the kid uncomfortable, but eventually just shook his head and kept moving. He went into Ian’s room to collect his bedding, then turned to head into the hallway to stick everything into the washer.

He passed a sleepy Mandy leaning in her bedroom doorway.

“Everything okay?” she asked through a yawn.

“Uh, yeah, yeah I think so. He just got a little freaked…” Mickey trailed off, leaving it at that hoping Mandy would pick up that he didn’t really want to tell her the whole story for Ian’s sake.

She hummed in acceptance, and then made sure Mickey didn’t need anything. Once he told her he was fine, he kissed her on the cheek, and sent his zombie stated sister back to bed.

Mickey walked to the end of the hall, to a closet which hid the washer and dryer. He immediately threw everything in along with detergent and fabric softener. Once he turned it on, he headed for the kitchen to start some coffee and find Ian some not chocolate. As he was rummaging through the cabinets he found a bag of mini marshmallows, he thought might be nice to let Ian add extra if he wanted. Once Mickey realized they didn’t have any actual powder mix, he looked in the fridge to find chocolate syrup and milk. That would have to do it. Mickey started a pot of milk to heat on the stove then went to start the coffee, and waited for Ian to come back.

 

 

Ian had quickly stripped his clothing feeling gross being cover in pee, blood, and tears. He wasn’t worried about feeling uncomfortable since the Milkovich household had hot water in less than a minute. He still couldn’t believe it.

Ian was about to climb in when he heard Mickey knock at the door. Ian jumped back immediately and walked to the door to hold it closed. It was a reflex; he didn’t actually think Mickey would come in. Once Ian registered Mickey’s request he quickly grabbed the pile of clothes and opened the door cracking it just enough to hand them to Mickey. Once he felt the trade he quickly shut the door and waited. Ian was terrified of Mickey seeing his body. It’s covered in scars and bruises and he’s feels too skinny. Ian let out a relieved sigh once he heard footsteps retreat from the door.

Ian set the clothes on the counter, and jumped into the welcoming shower, and for the second time today, begging to calm and relaxed from its warmth. He didn’t spend nearly as long this time, he rinsed his face and body with soap twice then exited the shower. Ian started to dry off and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes were still red a puffy from all the crying, his nose was showing a bruise but it wasn’t as bad as he expected it to be, but he seemed to have more color in his skin than normal. Maybe it’s from actually eating a meal that filled him up… or maybe it’s because he’s not quite as scared as he always feels.

Ian went to grab the clothes Mickey lent him and started to panic. He realized he forgot to politely ask Mickey if he could have long sleeves, he hated showing is arms, the looks and questions he got made him want to crawl into a whole. Mickey had given him a dark green cut off shirt, navy boxers, and gray sweatpants. Ian took a very long deep breath, deciding that if he could wear short sleeves around anyone with no judgment he would put his money on mickey. He slowly got dressed, deciding to skip looking into the mirror on his way out to keep his confidence up. Ian took one last deep breath, slowly opened to door and headed into the kitchen.

Ian found Mickey pouring something hot off the stove into a mug, while another mug sat next to it already being filled with something steaming, and a bag of marshmallows already sitting on the dining room table. Ian smiled, no one has ever done anything like this for him, and his stomach was in knots of happiness and nervousness. One more deep breath and Ian stepped a bit closer for Mickey to notice him, and waited for Mickey’s reaction…


	11. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW   
> mentions of self- esteem issues,   
> referenced abuse,   
> embarrassment.

Mickey heard some footsteps realizing Ian was probably coming into the dining room/ kitchen area. He had just poured his coffee and was starting to pour Ian’s hot milk into a mug; he had planned on giving Ian the chocolate syrup and left the marshmallows on the table for Ian to make it to his liking. Mickey heard a sharp inhale just as he finished pouring; he set the pan back on the stove and looked up with a smile ready to greet him.

What he saw was all too familiar.

He paused, smile fading a tad not to startle the kid. His arms were covered in abuse. He had bruises everywhere, some the faded yellow, old, green healing phase, some the so deep, new, blue and purple phase. He had scars fading, from multiple reasons. Ian had some closer to his skin tone, older, for different reasons… They ranged from accidents as a human being, to cigarette burns or broken glass, and if Mickey isn’t mistaking, a few self-inflicted. There were also pinker, more recent ones with the same patterns.

Ian stood there averting his own eyes worried of Mickey’s thoughts. Mickey felt like an idiot for not even thinking about the shirt he would wear. Mickey has been there before, not showing his skin, and even knowing some about Ian’s behaviors, it slipped his mind completely.

Mickey quickly tried to recover, not wanting to acknowledge the scars at all. Mickey didn’t want anyone to either at that time in his life… So Mickey re adjusted his smile, grabbed the mugs and nodded his head as a motion for Ian to sit at the table.

“Couldn’t find any mix but we had milk, chocolate syrup and marshmallows…” Mickey set the mugs down to their places and walked back to retrieve the syrup,” Hope that’s okay.” Mickey stated very calmly.

Surprised, but soothed, Ian replied,” Yes, thank you, it’s perfect… you, uh, you really didn’t have to.”

“I know tough guy, no worries, was making coffee anyway.” Mickey replied with a wink, taking a sip out of his mug.

“I meant any of it.” Ian replied in a whisper. Ian then began to pour in the syrup, stirring, adding a few marshmallows as well. Mickey simply licked his lips staring at him; Ian was the most timid kid he had ever met. Especially growing up here on the Southside.

“So, you go to school close?” Mickey wanted to change the subject, easing the night for Ian.

“Oh, um,” Mickey paused and looked up from his mug, “I’m actually graduated, a few ago months now.”

“Wait what? How old are you? Though you were like, what, 16? Mickey said with a very confused look.

“15, actually, I graduated early, I’ve always loved to read, we didn’t have a lot, so I’d spend any of my free time at the library, turns out my memory is pretty stout. I was able to skip quite a few grades.” Ian simply stated, it apparently didn’t seem like a fuss to him.

“Shit tough guy, that’s fucking impressive. That uh, common in your family?” Mickey smiled with a chuckle, taking another drink of coffee.

“Well… I’m not sure I guess, my older sister didn’t get to graduate she had to stay home and take care of all us kids, my older brother lip is really smart, but he quit school his last semester, I think he’s about to go back, has a chance at MIT.” Ian also replied, very, very naturally. Ian stared at his hot chocolate, blowing on it slightly to cool the drink.

“Lip?” Mickey asked, raised eyebrows.

“Short for Phillip.” Ian replied with a small smirk.

“Oh yeah? So where are you off to then, huh freckles?” Mickey asked intriguingly. Watching Ian carefully, he didn’t sound as excited as most people would with his accomplishment. Around these parts you were lucky to leave with a GED and just one baby mama/daddy.

“I’m not sure, I write online for extra cash, it’s basically gap fillers for small publishing companies, they want the book but a few spots here and there need a smoother transition,” Ian paused taking a sip of hot chocolate, he hummed in content, staring down at his drink like he could die happy,” but that’s really as far as I’ve gotten. Lip was kinda the star and since he was older the attention was focused on him mostly, until he graduated my next step wasn’t really a concern I suppose. I’m actually not even sure if anyone really understood I did graduate. We had a dinner but it wasn’t really referenced at all after wards. Just kinda, kept the routine going.” Ian looked up at Mickey, a soft smile on his lips as if he’d been completely expectant of that outcome.

Mickey looked around for a second before asking, “Wait? You weren’t offered any type of scholarship being as smart as that? Here especially? I mean, you haven’t even looked into community college? With what you’re telling me you could make it into way more places than that, but it’s something.” Mickey knew this much, he wasn’t school smart, but he was aware enough.

“I flew under the radar in high school, didn’t really have friends, teachers didn’t really notice me. That’s kind of important for college opportunities. I guess I could, I was in JROCT, they even offered me to come back after school until I’m old enough to join… but Fiona, my older sister, she needs the money for my younger siblings, my dad receives all of our government help and I don’t feel right just going. Even if I can get a scholarship I need to use my hours working for money, not credits.”

Mickey had finished his coffee by now, a bit irritated. This is why Southside had I’st reputation, it doesn’t even matter sometimes how talented or kind someone is here, it’s your family’s choices and reputation that keeps you here. It’s bullshit, Mickey belonged here, Ian didn’t. Mickey didn’t wanna get deep tonight though, kid had already had an intense day/evening/night/life. So he tried to trail off a bit.

“Well, tough guy, if you could do anything what would you want to do? Ya know, big boy pants job?” Mickey winked, and Ian laughed. Ian laughed a full smile, giggle that was the most amazing thing Mickey had ever witnessed. Mickey gave a pleased smile back.

“Wow, that’s tough… I guess I’m not even sure. I thought for a while I wanted to join the army but I decided I may be too free spirited for that much discipline. I love to read, and cook, and write, maybe a food critic?” Ian’s face lit up at the thought. “Could you imagine? Getting paid to eat in amazing places and just saying how much you loved it. It’s much easier to say what you want to if you actually love it.

Mickey always had trouble with emotions, so this intrigued him.

“ Yeah? What makes you say that? Mickey raised a brow curiously.

Ian paused wanting to word himself as best he could, he finished off his hot chocolate, looking up at mickey through his tiny bangs and fiery lashes, then stating, “I think people can always be nice to your face. Put up a front, saying how great they think you are, and then behind your back their true feelings come out. People can also be really cruel to your face and not think again about it. I don’t think, to either of those people, really try and see you at the end of the day, or care…” Ian took a deep inhale and grabbed a couple of marshmallows out of the bag, Mickey saw is poor arm again, but didn’t stare, Ian then continued,” but if you love something, there isn’t any of that, you don’t have any front’s or cruelty, you want to talk about it, you want to let other people know who will listen. There isn’t any boundary with really caring, and you don’t think twice. It’s natural.”

Ian kept staring at the floor; he took a small bite of marshmallow and chewed slowly, showing his arm again for a moment. Mickey took in the words. Shocked at this kids wisdom.

“Hmmm, well I wouldn’t put that shit on hold, seems like you’re smarter than 95% of people here, and have a good head on your shoulders.” Mickey looked Ian in the eyes wanting him to know he’s serious.

Ian met Mickey’s eyes, and he hadn’t ever felt so good. No one had said or cared about Ian in his entire life than Mickey did in less than 12 hours. It was almost too good to be true. Mickey was perfect to Ian. His hair was black and skin so pale, they had the perfect contrast. Mickey dressed and acted like a Southside thug, bad ass tattoo’s in-all, but when Ian spoke to him, he wasn’t any stereotype you get taught here living. Mickey was perfect… and hot… and… Oh, Shit.

“I, um, I’m going to head to bed, I’ll clean up, thanks again, so much!” Ian barley took a breath between words. Grabbing the mugs and remaining bag of marshmallows. Practically running to the kitchen sink.

Mickey was completely lost, he rose from his seat walking the few step to the kitchen.

“Hey, what happened?” Mickey asked concerned.

Ian was pressed against the counter, over the sink finishing their mugs, and now starting with the few dishes left from dinner.

“Nothing, I just, it’s late, I’ve kept you up long enough, and you have to work early I’m sure.” Ian sounded shaky.

“The house usually gets up around 7:45, be places by 9... It’s no hurry.” Ian didn’t seem to calm,” E, hey, it’s cool don’t worry leave the dishes it’s okay.” Mickey was worried Ian was going to have another panic attack.

“It’s okay, I really don’t mind, just head back to bed, really.” Ian’s breath became a bit erratic. Mickey walked towards him wondering what had triggered whatever had happened.

Mickey grabbed Ian’s arm gently, pulling him too look at MIckey, “No!” Ian startled back, Mickey let go then looked over the kid. Oh...

“Oh...” Mickey said, eyebrows raised, he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Ian had a very clear hard on happening.


	12. Friends

“Oh...” Mickey said, eyebrows rose, he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Ian had a very clear hard on happening.

_Buzz_

Mickey and Ian both jumped, the washer had gone off.

Ian dropped a plate he had been washing onto the floor shattering everywhere.

Ian’s breaths were wheezy and erratic. He was backing into the closest corner he could find. Face flushed red absolutely mortified; tears began to form in his eyes. He crouched into the floor bringing his knees to his just, burying his face into them.

Mickey felt like an idiot, why the fuck didn’t he just leave the kid alone. He also still had his mouth hanging open still frozen. He had no fucking clue how to approach this.

_Buzz!_

“Fuck!” Mickey said irritably, the fucking washer wasn’t helping anyones nerves.

Ian startled at Mickey’s tone, he then let the tears fall trying his best to calm his body. He didn’t mean to upset him, he was so ashamed.

“I-do you? Or-… Shit” Mickey had no idea what to say, and Ian wasn’t responding.

“Okay, I’m going to just, uh, go and change your stuff to the dryer, and um-“

“Don’t leave.” It was really hard to hear, whisper was a generous word for how quietlyt Ian said that, still buried in his knees.

“What?” Mickey asked to clarify, he sounded surprised and gentle when he asked.

Through a few sniffles, Ian spoke and slowly looked up, “please… don’t leave, I-,” deep breath,” I’m sorry, if it… you know, bothers you… but earlier I think I heard you say you all were m-my friends, when you were pulling me out of my nightmare. I-I really want to still be your friend.” Ian finally made eye contact with Mickey, his eyes were red, once again, and he looked so hopeful that Mickey would still consider him his friend.

Mickey’s mouth gapped open, eye brows furrowing together. He hadn’t ever wanted friends growing up, he really only liked Mandy and Iggy anyway. He had no desire to know anyone else. He’d consider Damien a friend of his now as well, but that was kinda forced since he’s dating Mandy. After Mickey thought though, he did have Mandy and Iggy growing up; Ian didn’t seem to have anyone even in his own home. Tonight must have been the closest thing he’s ever had to “hanging out”.

Mickey sped over to Ian, avoiding the shattered plate, and crouched in front of Ian. He found his eyes and kept the gaze, letting Ian know silently he wanted to keep the eye contact.” I want you to listen Ian, cause I don’t want you thinking anything else, ever, kay?” Mickey’s voice was serious, but he still managed to keep a gentle edge to it. Ian nodded his head very slightly a few times along with a slow, soft, “Kay,” and waited for Mickey to continue. “Everyone, every single person in this house, considers you a friend. I know for a fucking fact because you don’t eat with people and watch movies and laugh like we all did tonight with people who aren’t friends. You don’t give them a place to crash, you don’t let them borrow your clothes, and you sure as hell don’t give them a fucking key, but you Ian, have had every single one of those things happen tonight. Nothing you do will change that, unless you become a serial rapist, that kinds crosses a line for me.” Mickey finished with a smirk.

Ian’s moth was slightly parted, his eyes were a little big, he was surprised and wasn’t really sure how to respond, Ian just nodded slowly, keeping eye contact with Mickey.

_BUZZ_

Ian jumped again and Mickey just grumbled something about how stupid the washer was.

Mickey got an idea though, since Ian still seemed a bit surprise by Mickey’s statement.

“Actually, why don’t you sleep with me in my room tonight, I was going to stick you on the couch but what the hell, friends share shit.” Mickey raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response from Ian.

“L-like, like a real sleep over?” Ian had the same look in his eyes when he asked about the hot chocolate. I didn’t take much to make this kid happy.

Mickey chuckled,” Uh, yeah sure.” He thought it was kinda weird to word it like that but he reminded himself Ian probably had always wanted to do that.

“Okay...” Ian said shyly, with a tiny smile. Mickey loved his smile.

“Great, well I’m going to change the shit over because I’m pretty sure if I hear that buzzer another fucking time I’m going to smash the fucking thing, and then Mandy would personally skin me alive, bitch hates dirty clothes.” Ian let out a soft laugh to that. “You can head in whenever you’re, ya know, ready.” Mickey didn’t know if his situation had gone down yet and he didn’t really want to address it to Ian again.

“I’m ready now!” Ian said excitedly, but still softly.

Mickey smiled and went to stand, putting out a hand for Ian to help him “Let’s go then tough guy.”

Ian reached his hand out and was strongly pulled up. They both started to walk through the kitchen, Ian paused,” Wait... Um, let me clean this up first, sorry about that.” Addressing the plate he broke.

“Don’t worry man I’ll grab it when I wake up, I’m usually the first. I’ve gotten used to waking up around 7, I was in juvie they’re light on or off people.” Mickey chuckled.

Ian left it for the time being and followed Mickey to change the load.

Once Mickey was done they both walked into the bedroom.

“Which side is yours?” Ian asked point blank.

“Uhh, neither, I kinda just sprawl out.” Mickey stated.

“You’re weird.” Ian looked with a half smirk and teasing eyes.

This was a good sign, Ian was making jokes.

“Oh yeah tough guy, which side do you sleep on, huh?” Mickey said right back.

“Well I have a twin so, I don’t get a side, and you’re weird for not having one.” Ian’s smirk grew. Making Mickey smile.

“Well then you choose a side and the one you don’t will be mine.”

“Can I have the side near the window?” Ian was so shy.

“Yeah, lets crash I gotta get up eventually.” Mickey smiled, Ian looked down.

“I’m sorry”

No way man what’d I just day, we’re friends.” Mickey reminded

They both climbed in. Mickey rolled onto his stomach, holding the pillow under his head, almost like a stretch… Ian curled into fetal once again, and before closing his eyes, he mumbled, “Thank you.”

Mickey didn’t say anything, but waited for Ian to fall asleep, and put his own hand on Ian’s arm, wanting to reassure his safety.

Ian was safe.


	13. Morning

Mickey woke the next morning a long, slow, stretch; he then slowly remember the events of last night and turned his head to where Ian had laid. Ian was gone. Mickey couldn’t say he was surprised, but couldn’t help the disappointment he felt with him leaving. Mickey turned to grab his phone and check the time, it was 6:50. He trudged out of bed and into his private bathroom to take a quick shower.

Mickey stripped and stepped into the shower. Once the water started streaming over him, his mind started to wonder. What the hell happened to him yesterday? FUCK U-UP Mickey Milkovich, who scared everyone on the Southside, went soft for a sweet little redhead. He can’t ever remember being that nice to anyone, ever, except his sister… but even that took years. Then this random kid comes along when Mickey is literally about to start throwing punches, and somehow Ian manages to turn him into a big softy in a matter of seconds. Running his hands through his hair, he took a long sigh, and proceeded to grab his shampoo. He couldn’t even be frustrated, even though he wanted to be, as he washed his hair, he was picturing Ian.

Ian was beautiful, inside and out. His red hair glistened orange when light hit it, his hair came just above his eyes, they were distinct hunter green with flecks of gold, he had tons of freckled on his face and arms, which mickey assumed continued everywhere on his body. Ian was a few inches shorter than Mickey, he was slender yet toned, and his skin was so soft, even littered in cuts and scars. He talked softly, and shyly, very cautious of his movements and words, also being incredibly smart. Beautiful.

 As he was thinking about the beautiful boy, his hand slowly found its’ way down Mickey’s muscular torso, to his pelvis, gently teasing around his half hard cock. Mickey groaned, slowly wrapping his hand around the base, as he braced his other hand on the wall. Mickey pulled a long, slow tug around his cock, teasing the tip once he got there with his thumb and index finger, forcing out precum. “Fuck” he moaned, tilting his head back, now completely hard.

Mickey thought about doing so many things with Ian. He wants to kiss his already pink lips until they were puffy and swollen, placing his FUCK hand in the base of Ian’s hairline, rubbing soothingly, whist his U-UP hand wraps around his hip, gently pulling him flush against his own body.

Mickey started to pump his hand a little faster around his cock,”Mmmmm…” he groaned quietly.

He wanted to slowly trace his hands down to Ian’s perfect ass, to hoist Ian up and around his waist like a koala, to carry him to his bed. He wanted to lay Ian down, gently pull back and see his flushed face, gleaming with sweat. Mickey wanted to take his time with Ian, slowly stripping both of them down, kissing every scar and bruise; while gently touching everywhere, memorizing every dip and curve of Ian’s body.

“Shiiiit,” Mickey moaned quietly, he had been gradually increasing the speed of his hand, now he was also increasing the pressure, starting to feel the warm coil form in his stomach.

Mickey wanted to hear Ian. He wanted to take in every breath, every whimper, and every moan. He wanted to take Ian to the point of begging, desperate to feel Mickey inside him. He wanted to see Ian. Watch him squirm and twitch and buck his hips reacting so well for Mickey. He wanted to make him feel good, and tell him how good he was. So good, so, so….

“Fuck!” Mickey came, suddenly and hard. He watched his cum shoot onto the shower floor, pumping his cock until every last drop had been emptied. He paused, standing under the water, breathing heavy with the aftershocks of literally one of the best hand jobs he’s ever felt.

Mickey finished rinsing and stepped out of the shower; he wrapped a towel around his waist, brushed his teeth, ran his trimmers over his stubble, and then went into his bedroom to get dressed for the day. It was nice outside; he opted for a black cut off and his usual jeans. He looked at the bed again, wishing Ian had at least said bye, and he figured he probably wouldn’t see the kid again. God, since when did he act like such a fucking girl. Mickey didn’t miss people, or what them to stay, strictly a fuck and get the fuck out type of guy, but Ian had somehow changed that in less than a day. What the fuck?

Mickey sighed and shook his head, trying to snap out of it and go about his day. He grabbed his phone and wallet, checking the time as he did (7:15), and walked to the door while sticking them in his pockets. He opened the door and heard laughter; he thought it was strange; it’s usually pretty quiet in the morning with everyone still waking up. No one here was really a morning person.

Mickey made his way down the hallway, and stopped in surprise at what he saw. There was Ian, Mandy, Damien, and a very rough looking Iggy, sitting at the table, completely covered with food. He took it all in; there were pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon, grapes, strawberries, whipped cream, syrup, coffee, milk, and orange juice. The table had been set, with an empty seat waiting at the head of the table for Mickey, in between Ian and Mandy. Who the fuck did all this?

“Morning Mickey!” Ian startled Mickey from his confusion, looking down at a very excited and smiling Ian. He had changed back into what he had on yesterday, a thin long sleeved green shirt, and jeans. Mickey couldn’t help the warmth he felt knowing Ian hadn’t left.

“Sup man?” nodded Damien.

“Morning big brudder.” Mandy said teasingly, with a smirk and a glare.

“Hey” Iggy said with a mouth full of food, it was barely audible.

“Uh… hey, what’s going on?” Mickey asked, furrowing his brows.

“Sunshine over here is all fucking domesticated and got up early to make us breakfast.” Mandy nodded toward Ian as she said it, ending with a wink.

Ian blushed a bit and looked down at his lap, he was twiddling his fingers,” I didn’t get up that early, just a bit earlier than I normally do. I hope you don’t mind, I just wanted to say thank you all for having me last night.” He looked up at Mickey as he finished.

“You did all this?” Mickey asked, completely surprised.

“I didn’t believe him at first, kitchen is fucking spotless, but then I realized it was cleaner than it’s probably ever been. So I shut up, and don’t ask Mickey if he minds, if you ever wanna make food for people in this house you totally can, none of us are complaining we could care less about Mickey.” Damien stated amused, directing the last part toward Ian. Mickey flipped Damien off.

Ian giggled “I like to clean as I go. “ He then looked at Mickey, “Are you hungry?” he asked sweetly.

“That’s a dumb question; I’m literally always fucking hungry, thanks freckles.” Mickey gave a small smile and wink to Ian as he walked to sit down.

Mickey felt a twist in his stomach; he was falling hard for Ian.

Ian blushed; once again, he was falling hard for Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been a few days, been sick.   
> Thanks to my frequent readers and supporters <3 kisses!


	14. Breakfast

Mickey poured himself some coffee; he took a long sip then set his mug down.  He reached for his plate to start piling it with food when Ian put his hand out and urgently said, “Wait!”

Mickey just stared at him and Ian quickly stood up grabbing the plate out of Mickey’s hand, scurrying into the kitchen. Mickey’s eyebrows shot up confused, Mandy then jumped in and said,” Oh just you wait, spoiled.” She stated with any eye roll teasingly. Damien and Iggy chuckled.

Mickey, still confused, heard a few bangs and looked back to the kitchen we he saw Ian scurrying back out “I almost forgot!” Ian smiled, setting Mickeys plate back in front of him, it was now hold a stack of five pancakes. Mickey just looked back up to Ian for an explanation.

Ian realizing quickly and informed him, “Oh, um… Mandy, she got up while I was finishing everything up, she told me your favorite breakfast was banana and chocolate chip pancakes, so I made you some separate, they were in the oven keeping warm.” Ian folded his lips into each other once he was finished, then sat back down staring at his plate, not knowing what Mickeys reaction would be.

Thanks man, you didn’t have to do that, but Mands is right, I will never turn down banana and chocolate chip anything.” Mickey glanced at Ian, who now had a huge grin on his face.

This kid is going to be the death of me.

Conversation continued as mickey filled the rest of his plate, he loaded on eggs and bacon, the grabbed the whipped cream and syrup, drenching his pancakes in them.  

“Dude, that’s gross.” Iggy commented with his face scrunched.

“Shut up, I’ve literally seen you eat an entire pizza that hit face down onto the floor.” Mickey spat back.

“I was hungry!” He stated obviously, while shoveling more food into his mouth.

“No, you’ll literally just eat anything.” Mickey rolled his eyes.

Damien and Mandy laughed at Iggy, knowing exactly what Mickey was talking about.

“Well I personally think this food is awesome, and I appreciate being cooked for. I usually cook.” Mandy said with a smile looking at Ian.

“Pssht, cooks a strong word.” Mickey mumbled.

Mandy swiftly kicked Mickey in the shin under the table. “Mmmph! Bitch.”  Mickey glared.

Damien and Iggy busted out laughing, while Ian looked around and waited for the conversation to continue.

“Fuck all of you! I kept you alive didn’t I? I don’t recall ever seeing any of you going near the stove. Maybe the oven for some fucking pizza rolls.” Mandy spat viciously, she’s pretty feisty, sending out a glare to all of them.

The boys all rolled their eyes at her, her skills were mostly things like spaghetti and you just kind of heat it all up and throw it together. They were always grateful, and she knew that. They’re all just grouchy people.

“I’m sure you’re an amazing cook Mandy.” Ian jumped in, sending a sincere look Mandy’s way.

“Well thank you Sunshine, it’s nice to know I have one friend at this table.” She sent a sweet smile Ian’s way, while putting both hands on either side of her, flipping all the other boys off.

Ian smiled, _friend_ … he’s heard the word a couple times in a short period and it still made him fuzzy.

Mickey noticed, but didn’t draw attention. Instead he started on his plate of food.

“Holy fucking shit.” Mickey announced and stared down at his plate. Gulping down the bite of pancakes he just took.

Ian tensed, “Is… Is everything okay?” he asked looking very worried Mickey didn’t like the pancakes. Ian took careful time when he was making them, being very tentative and careful to the banana- cholcolate chip ratio. He spaced everything very evenly and each pancake looked nearly identical in placement.

Everyone else just kinda took a glance at Mickey eating their food as well.

“Fucking yes!” Mickey exclaimed, shoving another bite of pancake into his mouth, then let out a small groan. Ian relaxed a bit but was still curious.

Once Mickey finished chewing he looked at Ian and explained, “I don’t think I’ve ever had pancakes this good, I’m kind of concerned you’ve ruined every place I’ve gotten them before.” Mickey winked then continued eating.

Ian smiled realizing it was a compliment and slight tease.

“Yeah man this is probably the best meal I’ve ever had!” Iggy said with a smile, grabbing the last piece of French toast.

“Yeah, as dramatic as I just was, kudos Sunshine, this was great.” Mandy added, wink and half smile as well.

“Since she complimented I feel safe, thanks dude, really was awesome, fucking stuffed.” Damien added sitting back drinking the last of hiss coffee, Mandy huffed a laugh out.

Ian beamed in all of the compliments, he felt risky cooking all the food. When he cooked at home it was a very strict budget, the food was fairly bland, and they pretty much had the same menu for every week. He didn’t get to put in extra things like he did this morning, and he was never thanked and acknowledged so much for it.

“T-thank you… really it was no trouble, I love to cook.” Ian tried to sound cool about it, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

“Well come cook anytime you fucking feel, I’m not a fan, and apparently neither is anyone else, except you Sunshine, but you haven’t actually eaten it yet.” She smirked.

Ian couldn’t stop smiling.

“I’m full, need to get a move on anyway, gotta go pick out some new work clothes.” Mandy stated setting her mug onto the table after she finished her coffee.

Mickey jumped back in, he’d devoured his pancakes and bacon, was now halfway down with his eggs, “Oh yeah what was that for again?” he asked interested, taking another drink of coffee.

“Oh it’s an,” she paused want to make it sound fancy,” office administrator,” she turned back to her normal tone,” basically a glorified receptionist, but it’s legit with good pay, I need to go find presentable shit. It’s that auto garage by that gas station we like.” She finished simply.

Mickey hummed it acknowledgment.

“Proud of you baby, glad you’re excited.” Damien kissed her on the cheek, getting up, he brought his fist out for Ian to bump. Ian jumped back.

Everyone paused at the suddenly frightened Ian. Mickey wanted to jump In but noticed Ian calm after he realized the movement had stopped at a comfortable distance.

“Sorry dude, uh, pound it? Was gonna thank you again for breakfast.” Damien said to him apologetically, still holding his fist out.

Ian tried to recover quickly, tuning a bit red being embarrassed. “Oh yeah sorry, I just kinda, wasn’t paying attention… startled me.” He mumbled the last bit; slowly bring his fist to meet Damien’s.

Everyone decided to drop it, which Ian silently thanked.

Damien made his way to Mandy and his bedroom, Iggy then also got up from the table, and lightly back handed Ian on is arm. “Thanks Ian, really.” He said very kindly before also leaving to get dressed for the day. Then Mandy followed, “Thanks Sunshine.” She smiled sweetly, walking to kiss him on the cheek. She approached Ian gently not to startle him. She then retreated into her bedroom, taking her mug with her.

Mickey looked at Ian, he was looking around in shock at the events of breakfast, and he knew it was all good things so Mickey decided to check on Ian about last night.

“Sleep okay?” Mickey asked simply, grabbing the last slice of bacon.

Ian took a moment to respond, but then found Mickey’s eyes, “Yeah, yes, um- I mean at first before the...” Ian gestured his hand acknowledging his nightmare,” but after we talked and stuff I slept great, better than I have in a long time.” He finished quietly and confused, like he was still processing.

Mickey felt butterflies again; he couldn’t help but take credit for Ian having a peaceful sleep.

“Plus, you know, first slumber party can’t go wrong!” Ian added excitedly.

“Good I’m glad.” Mickey simply replied.

“I um, I just put that broken plate in the outside trash so it wouldn’t tear a hole in the bag, I also put the sheets back onto the bed, it was dry and didn’t smell so I felt it was okay, and I put the clothes I had on you let me borrow into the wash, I noticed your laundry bin and threw that in as well, it’s drying now, I hope all that’s okay.” Ian barley took a breath during the statement. Hoping he didn’t cross a line.

Mickey’s mouth dropped.

“I’m sorry when did you get up?” He asked completely lost at any time frame.

“F-f-five? I-I usually get up around five-thirty, but I slept really great and all and-“Ian’s breath was shaking stating his nervousness.

“ Relax E,” Mickey put a hand on Ian’s arm to calm him,” that was really nice of you to do all that, you didn’t have to, I appreciate it, I was just curious you seem to be more productive around the house in two hours than I am in a month.” Mickey laughed.

Ian huffed out a few as well,” I usually keep the house going at home, it’s habit.”

Mickey nodded, If his older brother and sister are the working ones, Ian’s the next oldest and is out of school, makes sense.

“So, any fun plans today?” Mickey asked.

Ian looked down sadly, realizing he’d have to leave when everyone else did, and go home.

“…I… uh… haven’t really thought about it, I was going to clean this up, then maybe head to the library.” He said softly.

Mickey could see his sadness, he was about to offer Ian that he could stay at the house if he wanted, but Mandy charged out from her bedroom, and overheard.

“Fuck that come shopping with me, I need advice.” She grabbed a strawberry popping it into her mouth, face blank.

“Um, huh?” Ian asked confused.

“Come shop with me, a second opinion doesn’t hurt, and you’re not planning a day long library trip are you? Can you spare a few hours?” Mandy raised her eyebrows.

“Oh um, okay, yeah sure, um…”Ian jumped excitedly, he was excited to spend time with another _friend,_ he began to stack dishes in his hands “Just let me clean this up and we can-“

“Hey leave it, you’ve done enough.” Mickey had grabbed Ian’s wrist halting him.

“It’s really no-” Ian tried.

“E... leave them, its fine, go have fun.” Mickey said calmly, and grabbed the dishes out of his hands and set them back down.

“Oh- okay.” Ian looked down and blushed.

“Ready?” Mandy jumped in.

“Yeah” Ian broke his trance and smiled at her.

“Bye Mick, be safe.” She said sincerely and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah you too, call if something happens.” Mickey also stated genuinely.

“Yeah, yeah...” she winked and turned to head out the door.

Ian had started to follow her, so Mickey sat up and went to grab the stach of plates, but was swiftly interrupted by an excited Ian, who had ducked under his arm to be in front of him, immediately throwing his arms around Mickey’s mid-section, for a tight hug. Once Mickey realized what was happening, he slowly finished the hug cradling Ian, resting his chin on the top of the sweet boy.

“This was the best slumber party, thank you.” Ian hugged a bit tighter.

Mickey let out a small huff, “Anytime man, you’re always welcome, especially if you want to cook like you did this morning.” He teased.

They were silent a moment no one was in the room, Ian started to pull back, as he did Mickey without thinking, pushed Ian’s bangs back and kissed Ian on his forehead, slowly and gently, still having his other hand on Ian’s back.

Ian let out a content sigh, holding one of Mickey’s biceps and the other finding his chest to lay on his heart beat. It was perfect. Ian had never felt safer.

_BEEP BEEP!_

Mandy had honked her horn alerting Ian to move his ass, as she would say it.

They broke and jumped back, Ian was about to say something when Damien walked out of the bedroom, “Yo, what’s the plan today?” He asked simply.

“I’ll see you all later, bye!” Ian hurried out.

Fuck, Mickey thought as he watched Ian leave.

He hoped he didn’t fuck anything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make up lost time!   
> Thank you to frequent readers, comments, and kudos! <3


	15. Shopping

Ian hurried out to Mandy’s car trying hid the feeling in his stomach, along with his obvious flushed face, and quickly sat down in the passenger’s seat, buckling his seat belt he said,” Sorry.”

“It’s cool, I just wanna try and beat traffic, and we’re going to the Northside!” she said with excitement, pulling into the street.

“Why Northside?” Ian asked curiously.

“I want to go to Macy’s, plus, there’s a really cool smoothie bar a few doors down, and I’m always looking for an excuse to go to.” Mandy she looked at Ian for a moment then back onto the road.

“Oh… well t- thank you for inviting me, although I’m not exactly sure how much fashion advice I’ll be able to offer, I’ve read a few magazine articles here and there, but no actual experience..” Ian responded regretfully.

“Oh you just get the hankering for a Cosmo every now and then Sunshine?” Mandy teased back.

“Doctor’s offices and what not, just when there wasn’t anything new to read.” Ian said simply.

“New?” Mandy curiously questioned.

Ian became a bit nervous, but still answered, “I… I really like to read, and I’ve read a lot, I always loved to read and try to find something new but can’t always, so I have a few things I like to read again but will read pretty much anything as long as I haven’t before.” He finished shyly.

“Well shit, you like to cook, read, and clean? Sure you’re Southside there Sunshine?” Mandy flashed a smile.

Ian smiled too, and then looked out the window, excited by the day so far, still basking in the kiss he received from Mickey.

 

Mickey, Damien, and Iggy were heading home; they had a pretty easy day, just giving out warning reminders to people who just became in debt. There was nothing requiring physical exertion or prior planning. Mickey pulled into the driveway by 2pm.

They all hopped out of the car, walking inside the house. Mickey was surprised not seeing Mandy’s car back, he didn’t think they would be that long. He pulled out his phone and called her.

 “Miss me ass-face?” Mandy answered the phone.

“Bitch you wish, still out shopping?” Mickey replied without skipping a beat.

“Nah not really, just stopped at that smoothie place, walking back to the car now, shouldn’t be real long. Can’t wait to show you guys what I got!” Mandy said.

“Yeah I can’t wait to see your tits for the thousandth time.” Mickey sarcastically said.

“ I’ll have you know dick breath, Ian kept me quit modest, and ended up saving us money, he’s a clever shopper, the computers didn’t add up the total right and he corrected them.” Mandy spat with pride.

“Mhmm, believe it when I see it. Be safe, see you guys soon.” Mickey hung up.

 

“Who was that?” Ian asked, the recoiled, “I mean sorry, none of my business, I just kind of-“ Ian was cut off by a giggling Mandy.

“It was Mickey, don’t get so tense Sunshine.”  She winked.

Ian’s heart sped up in an instant; he really wanted to see Mickey again but didn’t want to overstay his welcome.

“He just wanted to see where we were at and crap, he’s a protective fucker.” Mandy explained.

Ian had never been protected before, it seemed amazing, and he felt like he received a lot of it last night, still wanting more.

Ian gazed to his side, catching a store window and paused.

“You okay Ian?” Mandy looked concerned.

“Yeah, Yes! Sorry, that book in the window is by one of my favorite cooks, he combines science with all of his recipes to explain exactly why it’s best to do it his way. It’s really cool; I’ve never seen it in person.” Ian excitedly exclaimed.          

Mandy noticed a glisten in Ian’s eyes as he stared; he started to walk away and stopped him.

“You want it?” she raised an eyebrow.

“I have, it’s too much though, and I can’t afford it.” Sullenly he replied.                 

“Come on, let’s go get it, the least I can do for dragging me around shopping, plus ypu helped me from getting screwed.” Mandy turned to walk into the store when Ian stopped her.

“No, no really it’s okay; you already bought me that smoothie. I appreciate it but, no thank you.” Ian could never accept such a thing.

“Hmm…” Mandy though looking at Ian,” What if I get something out of it too?” She was trying to intrigue Ian.

“wha… like what?” Ian was confused, lost look in his eyes.

“Well, if I get this book, why don’t you pick something out to cook for everyone tonight, as a payment?” Mandy smiled, knowing Ian loved to cook.

“Mandy-“Ian knew what she was doing, he didn’t deserve it though.

“Jesus Ian accept the fucking gift, I needed to stop by the store anyway, pick something out I know you’ve been dying to make, I really hate cooking, and I’m pretty sure Mickey would love it.” She stated as a matter of fact.

Ian gulped, eyes going wide, his mouth simply gapped open speechless.

 “Aw shit, did I read everything wrong, I’m usually so intuitive? I know Mickey likes you, I just kinda assumed-“for once, Ian cut off someone.

“No! No I do, I just…” Ian blushed, looking down, not sure of how to take all this in.

“Well then “just” let me get you the book, and you can “just” cook dinner, and everyone can “just” leave you two alon tonight.” Mandy smirked and winked, not giving Ian a chance to reply, she turned into the store. She boldy grabbed the exact book Ian saw in the window. Once she paid, they continued to head to the car.

“Mandy?”

“Yeah Sunshine?”

“I’ve had fun today.” Ian’s breath was a little shaky as he spoke.

Mandy didn’t miss a beat,” Me too Sunshine, let’s get back.”

Ian couldn’t wait to see Mickey again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I wanted this longer  
> Thank you to my frequent readers and feedback, <3


	16. Kiss

Ian was completely engrossed in the book on the ride back. He pointedly asked Mandy, reading off the many recipes in the book, as to something she would like. Knowing anything Ian made, if it was in comparison to this morning would be amazing, chose something she knew Mickey would personally choose. They stopped at the store to retrieve any ingredients they didn’t already have, Mandy had a pretty sound idea of what they had.

Once they returned back to the house, Mandy grabbed her bags of clothing and Ian grabbed what grocery bags he could. They walked in to all the boys drinking beer and playing a video game. It was around 4 now.

“Hey douche bags, go grab the rest of the groceries.” Mandy ordered.

Mickey looked over and popped up seeing Ian carrying a load, smiling he was came back, he wasn’t sure if Mandy would have dropped him off at home. He sat down his beer and popped out of his chair, walking toward Ian.

“Need a hand?” Mickey didn’t wait to grab the bags from Ian, grazing his wrists, giving him a smirk.

Ian felt a rush at the contact and stuttered a reply, “S-sure, t-thank you Mick.” Ian smiled softly.

Although no one was really paying attention, everyone heard that, Mickey didn’t like being called Mick unless he really knew them, even guys he fucked before he corrected in an instant. Everyone in the room waited for Mickey’s reaction.

“Thank you for babysitting my sister.” He said with a wink, turning to glare at Mandy. Ian smiled, he wishes him and his sibling were as close as they were.

Mandy didn’t even turn around to see the glare, just held her hand up flipping him off. Ian and Mickey both chuckled. Mickey then proceeded to the kitchen to put away the bags Ian had brought in.

“Have fun baby? What’d you get?” Damien looked up at her from the game, genuinely asking.

She leaned down to kiss Damien, and swiftly after she directed her voice toward Iggy,” Iggy! Go grab the rest of the groceries! Ian’s cooking, so best be swift before he changes his mind!”

Iggy immediately put down his controller. “Sorry! On it!”, and ran out the door.

Everyone but Ian rolled their eyes, knowing if food was involved, Iggy was present.

Mandy then replied to Damien,” I got a few different things, but each can be made it to fairly different outfits, Ian helped me, I can wear the same things differently for two weeks, so I saved some and will still look classy, and modest.” She gave a cheesy smile.

“Glad you’re happy baby.” Damien smiled back, planning on returning to his game, and then Mandy continued to speak.

“Oh and then there’s this, but, I’m sure you aren’t really interested…” She then began to wave a very small bag with the words Victoria’s Secret on it, walking backward to their room.

Damien had turned and did a double take, when he did Mandy started to run toward the bedroom, Damien following behind quickly, once they both made it into the bedroom the door slammed, then Mandy hollered,” Call when dinner’s ready.” With a very noticeable giggle.

Mickey heard the whole thing, rolling his eyes, he was walking back out towards the living room when he saw Ian very wide eyed, Mickey stopped curious.

“I didn’t go in or anything with her I promise, I waited outside of the store with the reast of her things, I don’t know what she bough-“Ian was backing up a bit explaining quickly. Mickey thought it was kind of cute but realized Ian was experiencing genuine fear and discomfort, so Mickey jumped in, with a sweet smile and small laugh.

“Ian, you don’t have to explain yourself, I know my sister, and I’m not worried.”

Relief filled Ian, he returned the smile.

“So I hear your cooking again, what’d Mandy do to get you to agree to that?” Mickey changed the subject, still smiling.

“Oh, uh, well we talked a lot today, I told her I love to read and cook and clean. When we were heading back to the car, I think it was just after you two had talked, I saw this cookbook I’ve always wanted and stared at it, she noticed and bought it. I told her not to but she did it anyway, and said if I made dinner tonight it would be considered payment for it, but I’m pretty sure she knows I would have loved to cook anyway. I didn’t get to respond, she was paying for it anyway.” Ian looked down and rubbed the back of his neck as he explained. He doesn’t want Mickey to think he invited himself back or anything.

“Mandy’s pretty strong willed, she thinks something it happens, but uhh, I’m pretty excited about this dinner, what’cha making huh tough guy?” Mickey wasn’t at all surprised at Mandy, he’s pretty sure she’s playing matchmaker, but honestly for once isn’t complaining, he’s happy Ian’s back.

Ian looked up, started to twiddle his fingers and smiled responding,” It’s out of the new book Mandy got me, roasted chicken, aioli mashed potatoes, roasted vegetables, macaroni and cheese, and rolls also… but the rolls are store bought, I added and timed everything in my head and realized without two ovens It wouldn’t be plausible, plus you need to rise them and I figured everyone would want to eat before 9.” Ian laughed at the end, making his own little joke.

“Aioli?” Iggy walked in and passed towards the kitchen with the rest of the groceries.

“Oh, it’s like, like a version of Mayonnaise, it’s good, I promise.” Ian informed.

“OH I don’t doubt that, if you’re making it I’ll eat it, I already ate the leftover from breakfast, just never heard the word.” Iggy was returning from the kitchen towards the couch. Grabbing the controller, continuing the video game.

Mickey and Ian just looked at each other, knowing the morning hadn’t been addressed yet. Mickey knew he needed to talk to Ian about it, he didn’t want to over step, or take advantage of him.

“So do you need any help freckles?” Mickey asked, looking Ian in his eyes.

“S-sure, really?!” Ian lit up, excited Mickey was interested.

“Yeah, I mean you’ll have to walk me through, but I can manage I think.” Mickey winked, going to retrieve his beer.

“It’s pretty easy, I’m sure you’ll be perfect.” Ian beamed at Mickey, walking toward the kitchen. Mickey was gladded Ian went in front of him; he may have blushed, very, very slightly.

Once in the kitchen Ian excitedly grabbed to cook book and eagerly turned it to the page, Ian read the whole this to Mickey with excitement and comfort, Ian was much more comfortable with everyone then he was last night. Mickey was listening the best he could; he didn’t understand everything but loved Ian’s passion and enthusiasm. Once Ian finished, he looked up at Mickey.

Mickey looked back down at Ian, he was perfect, everything Mickey had pictured with and without realizing before what he wanted. Ian was sweet, shy, smart, had talents Mickey didn’t, had a heart Mickey didn’t, not to mention beautiful. He was the perfect piece to Mickey’s puzzle. He stared longer than he meant to.

Ian was staring up at Mickey; he had changed his life in a day. Mickey had a bad boy presence, he was so strong, he had so much swagger, is feared by most of Southside, has the perfect stubble, and pulls of greaser hair. Ian saw under though, a patient, protective guy, who’s been through the same things Ian has, and just doesn’t let people in. Ian got in though, he made it somehow, which he still doesn’t understand, but wouldn't change it.

Ian stared longer than he should have probably, but he couldn’t tare his eyes away. This led him to remember this morning’s embrace.

Before Ian knew it, he had jumped into Mickeys arms kissing him, Mickey immediately reciprocated and help Ian tight. Ian’s feet were completely off of the floor, totally supported by Mickeys strong arms.

It was slow at first, but very soon it became eager, their breath speeding up. Mickey took the chance and swiped his tongue over Ian’s lips, not knowing if he would be ready. Ian’s breath caught, but he slowly opened up and allowed Mickey in, Ian let out a small whimper. Mickey grasped him tight, loving how Ian reacted, still holding Ian protectively off the ground.

It was better than either of them had expected.

It was their first kiss, but it was Ian’s entirely.

They both smiled into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my frequent readers!  
> Love all comments, kudos, and suggestions! <3


	17. Liking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to:  
> cdt1234, Spootycup, Fiery_archer_lav3nder_P1x1e, SUZYQ717, Nikki, and Lilota  
> you all are frequent responders and it keeps me going, thank you all!

They kissed a bit longer, Ian getting brave and putting his hands into Mickey’s hair. Mickey hummed showing he liked it. Mickey had one hand/ arm holing Ian up just under his ass, while the other went diagonally across his backside, hand ending just between his neck and shoulder, in a protective, strong grip.

They were interrupted by Iggy shouting, “Mickey! Could you bring me another beer?” He hadn’t noticed the kiss.

 Ian immediately pulled back, forgetting Iggy was there. Mickey understood Ian may be a bit uncomfortable, so he set him back onto the floor gently.

“Lazy fucker.”  He teased back to Iggy, and then looked to Ian, making sure he was okay.

Ian was looking to the floor, but had the biggest smile he’s ever seen.

“One sec.” Mickey told him after seeing he was alright.

Mickey retrieved two beers, handing one to Ian has he left the kitchen, and took the other to Iggy. Iggy gave a sincere thank you, and Mickey returned to the kitchen.

“So, what the fuck am I doing freckles?” Mickey cleared his throat, and asked with a huge grin.

Ian grinned back,” Well, do… do you know how to use a knife?”

“Yeah, of course… You know, as a weapon.” Mickey stated obviously, waiting for Ian to grasp his joke.

Ian just smiled even wider, Mickey would never get enough. “Well how about you get to the marinade while I cut. It’s mostly measuring and the chicken needs to sit and hour before I bake it, but everything should be done by 6:30, latest. Is that alright?” Ian was making sure.

Mickey couldn’t believe someone who was willing to do anything was still checking everything was okay with everyone else; Ian had a big heart for being from the Southside.

“Sounds great man.” Mickey replied sweetly.

Ian and Mickey made dinner, well… Ian mostly, but Mickey did simple things and helped Ian when he was capable. They drank, talked, and laughed. It felt so natural. Once dinner was done, everyone was called to the table. None of them had actually been used to sitting down together, but Ian had introduced that morning it was pretty nice. Everyone praised Ian for another delicious meal, which Ian made sure of including Mickey in the cooking, and Mandy for the book, because Ian was too modest for his own good.

Dinner eventually came to an end, and after everyone helped cleanup, everyone retreated to their bedrooms. Even Ian and Mickey said goodnight reluctantly, not wanting to push anything.

 

Mickey rolled over in bed, he was just in boxers. He felt something warm on his side. Mickey opened his eyes, grabbing his phone to check the time, once Ian had taken the left side of the bed facing the only window; Mickey had adapted to the right. The time read 3:10, Mickey sat his phone down and turned around groaning, and realizing what woke him up. Ian had gone to be in Collin’s room, but had ended up here; right next to Mickey curled up as closely as he could have been.

Mickey was about to just fall back asleep when he felt Ian stir, He sat up trying to get a better visual of the sweet boy. Ian rubbed his face on Mickey’s arm, slowly opening his eyes, it took a moment but he finally registered what was happening and jumped back. Ian was scurrying away, so quickly he fell off of the bed, tangled into the blanket tears forming in his eyes. He had been caught. Ian had planned on sneaking back out before Mickey woke, he slept so amazing next to Mickey last night, he wanted to again without being clingy.

As Ian tried to untangle himself, the tears began to fall,” I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I-“

“Ian, E… I’m not upset, it’s fine, you’re fine, everything’s okay, you can come back.” Mickey slowly inched to the other side of his bed; Voice still raspy with sleep, yet very calm towards Ian. “It’s okay, come on.” He stated firmly this time.

Ian was now standing by the bed; he had covered his mouth and nose slowly, trying to catch his breath. His nose began to bleed again, he was stressed. Mickey reached to him with both hands offering a hug. Ian slowly nodded, and removed his hand to embrace the hug and crawl back into bed. Mickey could feel Ian shaking, and could hear the small whimpers he was making. Mickey had some tissues near the bed, for personal reasons, he reached for them to clean Ian off.

“Ian?” Mickey asked bringing him into a protective hug, along with a tissue to gently clean.

“I’m sorry!” Ian began to sob, almost uncontrollably.

Mickey immediately moved and hoisted Ian’s legs to one side, holding him like a baby; he brought Ian’s outer hand to Mickey’s own neck, then cradled Ian’s neck and placed it against Mickey’s neck, eyes buried to his skin, so his nose and mouth were exposed to breath.

Mickey then moved all of the pillows on the bed to surround them, as long as he would need to support Ian in this position. Once they were cradled. Mickey reached for a bottle of water he always kept on his bedside table.

“Relax E, you need to calm down, you’re going to make yourself sick, take a drink try and calm down, I’ll help. “ Mickey was supporting Ian’s head holding the water up to his mouth waiting for Ian to give a signal he was ready.

Mickey waited patiently, running soothing circles in the base of Ian’s hairline. Ian’s gasps finally started to slow, and he gently touched Mickey’s hand around the water, silently wanting help.

Mickey followed without word; he simply helped support Ian’s head and the glass of water, he felt Ian’s gentle touch leave after slow sips had led to half of the water being finished. Mickey guided Ian’s head back into his neck as he set the water back down. Mickey then leaned back into the pillow cradle.

Ian’s breath kept calming, he was feeling better and better, Mickey began to wipe Ian's face of blood and tears, as gently as possible, but Ian was still was curious.

“Mick?” Ian’s voice broke, he was exhausted from crying.

“Hmmm?” Mickey replied, being sure to rub his hands a bit harder letting him know, without saying words, he was completely there.

“D- Do you l-like me?”  Ian was nervous, going off Mandy’s word, he was scared but wanted to know for sure, Ian was feeling so-

“Yes.” Mickey continued his soothing caresses, now laying a soothing kiss to Ian's head.

Ian moved his head to look in front of Mickey, wanting to make sure. Mickey simply looked down, and took both of his hands to cradle Ian’s face.

Mickey went for the second, real kiss of the day, this one was different. It was more of a loving, comforting peck. No tongue was involved, just soft lips and protective touches.

It didn’t last long knowing Ian needed to sleep after his emotional state.

Ian fell back into Mickey’s neck, eyes buried next to his pulse.

Mickey soothed him with soft strokes, waiting for the sweet boy to drift.

After so long Ian shifted his body, dragging one leg on either side of Mickey, he then turned his head outward to stretch his muscles. He had koala'd him.

“Mick” Ian whispered very softly, but hopeful to make sure he was still there.

“I’m here, you’re okay.” Mickey kissed the back of Ian’s head as he drifted. Mickey grabbed the blanket to cover them both.

He never wanted to let Ian go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've realized I haven't acknowledged Ian's nose being broken, this is my first fic. Still deciding if I want to keep it in or not. Sorry!  
> I appreciate my frequent readers. <3  
> Comments, kudos, and ideas are always welcome!
> 
> Shout out to:  
> cdt1234, Spootycup, Fiery_archer_lav3nder_P1x1e, and SUZYQ717  
> you all are frequent responders and it keeps me going, thank you all!


	18. Nails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW   
> Self harm

Ian started to stir, he felt so warm, and… safe? He must still be half asleep.  He could feel how chapped his face felt, from another night of tears, and nose bleeding, that he just turns into his pillow like always. Once all of these thoughts hit Ian, he slowly started to remember last night’s events.

Ian woke up shivering, and scared. He realized he was in the bedroom Mickey had so kindly let him use. He tried to fall back asleep, remembering he was safe, but couldn’t, his nightmare too vivid. He wanted to go see if Mickey would let him sleep next to him again, however didn’t want to disturb. After half an hour of trying to fall back asleep, he decided to take a chance, and see if Mickey was still awake. Ian quietly got out of bed, and tiptoed out of the room and across the hall to Mickey’s door. Ian hesitated, “deep breath”, and softly knocked. The door opened slightly, Ian became excited yet after a moment it was clear it hadn’t shut entirely when Mickey closed it for the night and Ian’s knocking caused a slight opening. He felt so dumb, like Mickey be up at this hour ready for him to have another needy moment. He slowly went to turn to leave and heard a soft snore from the bedroom. Ian hesitated, Mickey had been so nice, and he didn’t want to wake him, but…

 ‘Maybe, if I was really quiet and left before Mickey got up, it would be okay. Mickey wakes up a bit later than me, so it should work out.’

Ian knew this was a creepy thing to do, but was driven by the sleep he had the night before, and just Mickey in general. He decided to go for it, Ian crept into Mickey’s room, carefully climbed into bed as fast and gently he could, then nestled down. Mickey grumbled, noticing the shift in his bed as he slept, and stuck and arm out to Ian subconsciously. It wasn’t anything big, just a hand on Ian’s chest, but Ian melted and fell right to sleep.

Ian also remembered waking up to Mickey over him, immediately realizing all the boundaries he had surely crossed, inviting himself into Mickey’s bed. He remembered falling off the bed, trying to escape any physical harm that may come his way, and none of it happening. Mickey instead cleaned, comforted and cared for Ian in his state. The thought calmed him and relaxed him, sinking into whatever he was feeling. He then felt a hand under the back of his shirt, slowly circling to relax him. Ian realized it was Mickey, still there, still under him as he straddled Mickey, Ian felt the sweat under his face from skin to skin contact of Mickey’s chest.

Ian opened his eyes slowly, ready for all of it to be a dream, but it wasn’t, he had everything right. He gently placed his hand down to Mickey’s chest and raised up, meeting Mickey’s soft, warming eyes.

“Hey” Mickey smiled; he had a soft voice, Ian’s till waking and all.

“Hi…” Ian looked down, gratefulness in high voice, not wanting to be rude.

“Sleep okay?” Mickey asked, soothing circles continued under Ian’s shirt, it should have felt invasive, but was literally the best Ian had ever felt.

“Mmmm…” Ian wondered in almost a yes tone, yet sleepy too, he looked down, and began to twiddle his fingers.

Mickey could tell he felt uncomfortable. He tried to reassure Ian he didn’t mind last night. Maybe more, so than he should.

“You know next time you wanna sleep here you can, and you don’t have to sneak, I don’t care. “Mickey smiled, and noticed Ian’s face was down still. He tried to wait for Ian’s gaze to come back, but it didn’t.

Mickey looked down to Ian’s fingers, and went wide eyed, realizing probably every time he thought that’s all Ian was doing, wasn’t the case.

Ian was literally pinching and tearing away skin, there were huge chunks missing; all close to fingernails where the skin is thicker… even so Ian had chunks of bloody and deep pieces of skin missing. He had noticed Ian’s ridiculously long fingernails and a bit of blood before, but just assumed self-defense, not self-harm or self-discipline.

Once Mickey had registered he grabbed the hand Ian was hurting into his immediately and pulled it closer. He then took his other hand to Ian’s cheek, slowly raising his face to meet his eyes.  Mickey had an idea.

“You know, I was actually thinking I needed to cut my nails, wanna join? You’ve got some talons on you freckles!” He chuckled, but Mickey never wanted to see Ian do that again, he wanted him to feel good.

Ian felt horrid, he did that in front of so many people constantly, he thought he could get away with it even in front of Mickey because he’d already a few times now. It was a natural stressed and scared thing for Ian to do, he didn’t want any type of attention for it, and in fact he’s done it so long he barely registers when he does… but now in front of Mickey, he felt so small.

Ian felt tears start to sting and build the corners of his eyes; he couldn’t even answer Mickey, afraid he would start to cry fully.

Mickey didn’t bring attention to anything; he simply reached for his bedside drawer and pulled out a pair of fingernail clippers. “I got some right here,” he said with a smile, yet calmly,” I gotta keep them locked up, Mandy’l fucking hoard them if I don’t.” he tried to joke.

Ian was still, looking down as Mickey began to cut own his nails, slowly and carefully, grabbing each cut sliver out of the clippers and onto his night stand to be placed into the trash once finished. He noticed after a moment, Ian had watched him out of the corner of his eye.

Mickey took a finale look then and handed the clippers toward Ian,” Want to?” he asked with and undertone of hope, Ian was too precious to be hurting.

Ian hesitated, he didn’t like or want to hurt himself, but it was a long going, unnoticed habit until now. He liked it to space himself out from reality, but he didn’t really want to space out with Mickey. His eyes watered more at this thought, wondering if Mickey though he was crazy, helping someone as lame as him…

“I can do it, if you don’t feel like it.” Mickey offered, leaning toward Ian.

Ian had a few tears fall, not sure of how to handle the situation, he was overwhelmed by being caught but also Mickey staying kind regarding the situation, Ian knew Mickey knew what was going on, and vice versa, but that didn’t mean it needed to be a bad, or spoken of experience.

Ian felt Mickey’s hand on his arm, “Come on, turn around, I’ll be careful, promise.”  Mickey looked serious, but with all the kindness added he could. Ian wiped his eyes, and slowly turned around. Mickey guided Ian into the straddle Mickey created for him between his legs and leaned him down gently.

“Okay?” Mickey checked.

“Y-y-yeah.” Ian sniffled a bit then took a deep breath; this was very intense for him, all of the attention.

Mickey kissed his hair, then temple, then cheek, and reached for his hand. He gently picked up Ian’s right hand with his left and brought it up a bit closer, still making sure Ian could see. He then trailed up to support Ian’s pinkie finger between his thumb and forefingers, then once more reassured with him.

“Feel okay? Ready?” Mickey whispered sweetly.

Ian just nodded, unable to speak; tears still falling from his eyes, and vision a bit blurry from tears.

Mickey then brought the clippers to Ian’s nail, cutting carefully; then placing the clipped piece along with Mickey’s onto the bedside table to be thrown away. He had to cut twice because of their length. He continued with every nail Ian had, eventually moving to his left hand repeating the process.

Once Mickey finished he could feel Ian quietly crying, so he turned him back toward his chest; pressing Ian’s ear against his heartbeat.

“You did so good sweet boy, you’re such a good boy, so good, and you were perfect.” Mickey cooed at Ian, and then felt him relax.

Mickey had decided to stay home with Ian today; he texted Mandy to cover him since her new job wasn’t until next week. After confirmation Mickey settled in, being sure to give Ian soft kisses and praises until he drifted off again as well. Knowing there would be a talk coming later that day…


	19. Talk

Ian woke for the third time, the sun was bright shining through the window, he felt warm again but not in the same way. He was completely supported by a cradle of pillows, and a fluffy blanket draped over him slightly tucked to his sides. Mickey was no longer under him. Ian sighed, and rubbed his eyes, feeling his fingers graze his forehead, he was reminded of yet another embarrassing spell he had in front of Mickey, no wonder he had left. Ian stirred to look on the other side of the bed, he was curious what time it was, but there wasn’t an alarm clock. He did however spot a note stuck to the lamp on the nightstand. Ian sat up a bit waiting a moment for his eyes to adjust; once they did he read the note.

_Ian,_

_You were pretty out of it, didn’t wanna wake you. Went to grab breakfast from the diner up the road, not everyone can be Betty fucking Crocker. Be back soon, left some clothes In my bathroom if you wanna change, and I found a spare toothbrush in case you didn’t have one. Feel free to shower and shit, head to the living room whenever you’re ready._

_-Mick_

Ian smiled, letting out a small giggle at the note; maybe he didn’t scare off Mickey like he thought. Ian climbed out of bed into Mickey’s bathroom, finding just what he said. Ian took a very quick shower, then climbed out and proceeded to brush his teeth. He then grabbed the clothes Mickey left and smiled, he must have noticed Ian was a bit uncomfortable in the short sleeves he had borrowed last time. It was probably one of the nicest gestures out of memory someone had ever done for Ian. Once dressed, he looked into the mirror and combed his hair with his fingers, it was a bit trickier for him without long nails but he managed. The clothes he borrowed were way too big on him, the long sleeved shirt draped off one shoulder no matter what he did; he also had to roll up the sleeves a bit just to see his fingers. The sweatpants weren’t as bad but he had to roll those up as well. He wasn’t complaining though, they smelled like Mickey. He took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, through the bedroom, and opened the door slowly. Ian listened for a moment, waiting to see if Mickey was back already, when he heard some clanging, he stepped out to go find Mickey.

When he turned the corner taking a few more steps past the dining room table to see fully into the kitchen, he saw Mickey, gathering plates and silverware. Ian watched him from behind, taking in all his arm and back muscles, moving distinctly under Mickeys tank top, he was so ripped. Mickey then turned around pausing not realizing Ian was there, but flashed him a wide smile, picking up the plates to head toward Ian. Ian smiled right back.

“Hey, you hungry?” Mickey asked, his voice was so deep and scratchy, but he always managed to sound sweet with Ian.

“I could eat.” Ian rubbed the back of his neck, answering shyly.

“Alright then freckles, let’s set up in the living room, watch something.” Mickey kept walking; he put the plates and silverware in one hand and cupped Ian’s face to bring him into a kiss, passing into the living room.

Ian didn’t reply, simply rubbed his lips to savor the moment and follow.

They both sat down on the couch, there was a plenty of food on the coffee table. Ian looked in awe, then to Mickey.

“I didn’t know what you liked so I got a bit of everything, so just grab what you want you want.” Mickey simply acknowledged. Ian took it all it, it was about the same feast he had prepared yesterday morning, minus the fruit, go figure.

“Oh, and one hot chocolate.” Mickey handed the cup to Ian.

“Thank you, I could have made us something, this must have been a lot…” Ian felt guilty, speaking money wise.

“I wanted to, no need to apologize tough guy.” Mickey said easily.

“Well still thank you, for everything, if I haven’t already said it.” Ian replied sullenly.

“Dig up man, don’t feel bad, you’ve seen Iggy eat, nothing goes to waste here.” Mickey winked.

Ian smiled at that, he already had seen Iggy’s eating habits; he wouldn’t be surprised if last night’s dinner was already gone.

They ate very peacefully and quietly, Mickey found a light comedy to watch on TV as they ate, he didn’t want Ian to get overwhelmed with the conversation he wanted to have. After they both got full, Mickey let the quiet sit for a moment, and then started…

“So, you want to talk about last night?” Mickey tried to use his most understanding voice, but he could never know if that’s what came across.

“Which time?” Ian replied dryly, clearly embarrassed.

That was Mickey’s last intention, he was sorta new at this, but realized they needed to talk about a lot.

“Well, let’s start with when I woke up the first time, you went to bed on Collins room, but I woke up with you in my bed… Let me be clear I don’t mind at all, you are more than welcome, but did something happen?” Mickey was serious the entire time wanting Ian to hear he cared, but not without being gentle.

Ian hesitated for a moment.

“…Nightmare…” Ian quietly answered.

“Okay… I… Uh, I thought you had a good day yesterday?” Mickey wanted to know what triggered Ian.

“I did, it was amazing.” Ian half smiled, he didn’t miss a beat responding to Mickey.

“Good, I’m glad, I know Mands had fun.” Mickey flashed a hug smile reassuring Ian.

Ian nodded, as happy as he could.

“So, do you, uh… Wanna talk about the nightmare?” Mickey checked.

Ian shook his head looking down.

“Okay, so we don’t have to,” Mickey was being so gentle, he put his hand on Ian’s knee,” What about the second part, when you woke up calm, but started picking at yourself? Can you tell me some about that?”

Ian realized he woke up three times, and Mickey only twice, he was happy his first time was able to be explained by the second as well. When Mickey said second it was Ian’s third.

Looking down at his newly cut fingers Ian replied,” I-I, I-uh, I don’t know, I was embarrassed from the night, and it’s been a habit for a while, I’ve kinds forgotten I even do it, no one’s ever noticed, I did at first but…” Ian was interrupted by Mickey.

“How long?” Mickey bluntly asked, you could hear the irritation in his voice. Ian was startled by it.

“Uh, um, I guess since I was 12, and I’m 15 now…” Ian said quickly.

Mickey was fuming, he, his sister, and Iggy had dealt with a bunch of shit but at least they all noticed what was happening between each other.

“Well I hope you don’t feel you need to anymore, it’s not healthy.” Mickey was serious.

“I never meant to…” Ian said so quietly, ashamed almost.

“Hey,” Mickey gently grabbed Ian’s chin, and guided him to meet Mickey’s eyes, once they met, Mickey continued,” I didn’t mean it like that, I just… I like you, remember that? I don’t want you hurting yourself, on accident, or on purpose. You’re too beautiful; don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Mickey was firm yet kind in his statement.

Ian just stared back, not sure what to say.

So he lunged towards Mickey instead, bringing their lips together heatedly.

“Thank you Mick!” Ian whimpered.

The kissing became rougher.

“Never again, you hear me?” Mickey then grabbed onto Ian’s fiery locks and made him look into his eyes once more for clarification.

Ian moaned he wasn’t in pain; he just liked someone else in control.

“I mean it, please don’t.” Mickey kept his eye contact.

“Never Mickey, please,” Ian whined in an exhale,” I never want to disappoint you, I won’t, I promise, please just… just!” Ian didn’t have the words.

“Shh… I’ve got you, sweet boy…”


	20. The Couch

“Shh… I’ve got you, sweet boy…”

Ian was trembling against Mickey, seeking comfort, but also caught up how intimate it became so quickly. Mickey brought him in for another kiss, and then wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, firmly without being constricting. He slowly then leaned them both back to lay on the couch, Mickey leaning a bit one the armrest to slant them up a bit, kissing tenderly yet needy with just a bit of tongue. After a few minutes their hands started to explore each other.

Mickey slid his handy slowly to hold the dimples on his back just above Ian’s ass, lifting his shirt up a bit to touch his skin, Mickey couldn’t believe how soft his skin was, he could only imagine how amazing it must be to touch where no one else has. The sounds Ian were making were driving him just as much, he would let out a tiny whine or whimper every now and again it was the cutest thing Mickey has ever heard. No matter how much he got of Ian, he always wanted more.

Ian was a bit lost as to where to put his hands; he’s never done this before. After he fumbled awkwardly for a moment, he laid one hand on Mickey’s chest and the other on his biceps. Ian kept squeezing and pressing his hands, obsessed with the older boy’s strength, yet het still felt soft to hold. Mickey groaned a few times, it was so deep and hungry, Ian shuttered hearing it each time, he felt completely consumed by Mickey, he had never felt safer.

Before long they were both gently rutting their hips together.

“Mmmm, fuck, Ian hey…,” Mickey took a deep breath trying to control himself,” …baby, wait.” Mickey was shocked with what came out of his mouth be he needed to know Ian was okay with this, just before they started Ian said he didn’t want to disappoint Mickey, he doesn’t want him to feel obligated to anything.

“Miiiick,” Ian whined in protest, feeling Mickey take one hand off his lower back coming to cup his cheek. Ian was not helping, the way he said Mick, he only wanted to hear it more, he growled in arousal. Once Mickey found his eyes, he was surprised he had and self-control left, Ian’s eyes were completely blown, black nearly swallowing green, Mickey thought there was nothing more beautiful than Ian’s green eyes, this was definitely up there with them though. Fuck.

“Are you sure?” Mickey was panting, but voice serious. Keeping eye contact with Ian, he took the thumb on his face and started to gently rub Ian’s pink, swollen lips.

“ I-I want to, but d-do you think we could… could just keep doing this, j-just for now? ,” Ian quickly replied, keeping the eye contact, he slowly sucked the tip of Mickey’s thumb in his mouth.

“Fuck, yes, c’mere.” Mickey crashed their lips together again, he guided Ian’s head sideways so he could further deepen their kiss, and Ian gasped at the closeness. Mickey then brought his hand back down to Ian’s lower back, he squeezed the skin for a moment, before slowly moving to Ian’s ass, sliding his fingers into the sweatpants, but staying over Ian’s briefs. He gave a light squeeze, his ass was so tight. Ian let out a surprised gasp, and began grinding harder.

“Ohh, Mick… y-you, you feel so good.” Ian whimpered, he started clutching at Mickey harder, breath becoming erratic, still trying to stay locked onto his lips.

Whatever Mickey thought Ian would sound like, reality was ten times better. He could almost let go just by hearing Ian’s fucked out voice.

Mickey groaned, then ground and squeezed harder in reply to Ian’s comment. Ian dropped his head on Mickey’s shoulder, becoming too aroused to focus on anything buy their covered erections rubbing together.

“I-Mi-Mickey, I…” Ian was moaning shamelessly, he couldn’t even finish his sentence, his and had moved from Mickeys biceps to the piece of tank top next to his neck, he had it clutched in a fist, slightly pulling it, while his other hand fisted over his chest, hip movements becoming erratic.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you baby, you’re doing perfect, feel so good.” Mickey’s breaths were deep and his voice was low, he decided to take complete charge, moving one hand to Ian’s hip, guiding him to match Mickey’s firm and consistent pace.

“Shit, baby, fuck!” Mickey threw his head back, he was close, and was pretty sure Ian was too by his shaky breathes and body.

“Oh!” Is all Ian could belt out before feeling his release, he took deep gasps through the rest of his orgasm, burying his face into Mickey’s neck, letting him continue to guide his hips. Mickey followed soon after; feeling and hearing Ian come undone sent him over. With a loud “Mmppffh,” Mickey shot his load in his pants.

He slowed the pace and pressure gradually through their aftershocks, the room was filled with shaky satisfied breathes, and the occasional whine from Ian. They laid there for a moment recovering; they could clean up in a little bit. Ian’s hand slowly unclenched form the death grip he created on Mickey’s shirt. Mickey moved his hands, placing one in the hairline on Ian’s neck, and the other on the smaller boys’ arm, both rubbing soothingly.

“You alright?” Mickey asked gently, his voice was soft.

“I’m… that was… I… thank you.” Ian replied still catching his breath, he was better than okay but couldn’t find any words that made sense yet, he was still foggy from his orgasm.

The older boy huffed out a small laugh,” Well that’s a two way street there tough guy, I guess I better be thanking you too.” He replied, still gently stroking Ian.

Ian smiled, he was less cloudy now, calmed by Mickey’s heartbeat and touches. He realized though he was still on top of Mickey and slowly started to rise up looking at Mickey. Mickey looked back a bit confused.

“Sorry… I uh, am I crushing you? Do you want me to move?” Ian hurriedly asked a bit worried.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Mickey pulled Ian immediately back down to where he was before, feeling him relax again.

They laid there a while longer, both content in the silence, but eventually all good things have to end.

“We better go clean up, y’know?” Mickey sighed.

“Don’t wanna move Mick.” Ian pouted, not showing any sign of listening.

“C’mon tough guy, we’ll both regret it if we let it dry.” Mickey smiled even though Ian couldn’t see.

Ian just hmmmed in acknowledgment, but still didn’t budge.

Mickey rolled his eyes, this kid was dramatic,” I’ll carry ya?” He bribed.

Ian then lifted his head to smile, then proceeded to put it right back down in the other direction and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s neck. ”Kay.” was all the kid responded.

Mickey rolled his eyes again, sitting up with absolutely no help from Ian, kids lucky he’s cute.

Mickey stood, wrapping Ian’s legs around his waist, holding under his thighs, making his way to the bedroom. Once they were there, Mickey made his way to gently lay Ian on his bed, when he tried to sit back up Ian still held on, bringing a laugh out of Mickey.

“Alright freckles, let me go, won’t take long, promise.” Mickey smiled down at him, damn he was beautiful.

“Kiss.” Ian demanded, still with innocence to his voice.

Mickey could not believe he was letting this kid affect him like this, he bent over a bit to kiss Ian, it was soft and sweet, he didn’t linger too long. Once they broke apart Ian reluctantly let go and waited for Mickey to finish in the bathroom.

Ian had never felt so amazing; just a few days ago he dreaded every aspect of his life, and now he’s just had his first real orgasm. He’s had dreams and stuff, but he’s never had alone time or a warm enough shower to see what it was like awake, and obviously he didn’t ever have a person to help him out. It was like everyone said, it’s better than you can describe. He couldn’t stop smiling, he was so happy, especially with Mickey; he hoped it stayed that way.

Mickey came out of the bathroom in a new pair of jeans and probably boxers. He smiled at Ian, making the smaller boy even more flushed than he already was, post- dry humping and all.

“You wanna borrow anything specific?” Mickey asked going to get into one of his drawers.

“Actually um, I was just going to put my own pants back on, I was actually thinking I should probably go back home today, I probably have some editing to do, and I could use a different change of clothes, not that I don’t, uh,” Ian looked down bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck,” don’t love wearing yours, but your pants are falling off of me.” Ian smiled a bit, looking back to Mickey.

Mickey couldn’t help but be a little let down, he was surprised the kid stayed as long as he did, he knew it was coming. He hated the thought of Ian being alone again though, oh my god he’s turned into such a pussy, but he asked anyway.” Want me to join you, could meet your family and shit.” Mickey tried to sound casual.

Ian lit up immediately, “Really?” He was surprised; no one ever asked to meet anyone in Ian’s life before.

“Sure, I mean if you want, I did take the day off, but if you’re wanting alone time or-“Mickey was cut off by a very eager Ian.

 “NO! I mean.. No that sounds like fun.” Ian tried to recover from his embarrassing neediness.

Mickey thought it was adorable.

“Okay, go change and grab your stuff, we’ll head out.” Mickey smiled.

“Okay!” Ian was gone in a second; he was in the bathroom for a whole minute and then came speeding out through the bedroom to Collins room to retrieve his backpack. Mickey noticed Ian kept on the shirt he let Ian borrow. He reappeared in the doorway a moment later. “Ready!” Ian excitedly stated with the biggest grin Mickey had ever seen.

“Okay, s’go.” Mickey winked to follow Ian.

They got to the door and Ian turned around, “Oh, my cookbook!” he realized, and started to walk toward the Kitchen, but Mickey stopped him, placing his hand gently on Ian’s arm.

“Well, you’re coming back right?” Mickey wanted to know, curios if Ian had planned not to.

Ian stood there shocked for a moment, he knows Mickey gave him a key and what not, but he was officially Invited back, even allowed to leave something there as reassurance. The smile on Ian’s face was everything he needed to say, but Ian still replied.

“Y-yeah, I… I’m coming back.” He stuttered more than he wanted.

“Just leave it then, grab it later yeah?” Mickey winked.

“Later,” Ian happily repeated, then turned to walk to the door again, “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry this update took so long! 
> 
> Thanks for all my frequent readers, comments, and kudos love! <3


	21. Neglect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i left, I didn't have service ):<  
> love <3  
> I'm sorry it's short  
> tomorrow I'll kill it!

Ian was basically skipping home, they decided to walk because they were closer to each other than they thought, and Mickey guided him so he wouldn’t crash into strangers during his excitement.

Once they arrived Ian paused a moment to look at Mickey.

“So… Fiona and Lip are probably just waking up,  Debs is running a day care, looking after my little brothers Carl and Liam as well; basically everyone is impressively grumpy at this point, I’ve never brought anyone home,… but don’t judge them by this one meeting.” Ian had on his biggest smile, excited for everything.

Mickey smiled back, hiding his emotions about what Ian’s household operated.

“Okay baby.” He gave a light smile, but sincere to Ian.

Ian kissed Mickeys cheek and walked through the front door, Mickey followed.

“Hey, Debs!” Ian said excitedly, going closer to her with quit a few kids around.

“Ian! Where were you?! She exclaimed back.

“Oh, I was with my-“Ian looked elated

“Liam needs a change his things are upstairs, Fiona hasn’t woken up yet.” Debs immediately replied. Ian’s face fell a bit but he wasn’t let down, simply grabbed Lia, and went on. Mickey still followed.

They made their way to the kitchen dodging children, another body was at the kitchen table.

“Hey, Lip!  How are you? I-“Ian said ecstatic once again only to be cut off.

“Ian what’s up?” They older boy didn’t move at all from his text book, no real emotion.

“I, I want you to meet a frie-”

“Sorry pal, look, trying to get into MIT, I’ll see you later, yeah,” the boy’s body glanced and acknowledges the smallest,” by Li!” then left.

 Mickey was kept his mouth closed as much as he wanted to knock out that arrogant shit, but since Ian seemed calm and, uh, Liam? Mickey kept his cool.

Ian once again looked a bit hurt, but recovered like his sweet self does and turned back to Mickey.

“He’s just stressed I’m sorry.” Ian apologized.

 Mickey became angrier, why should Ian… what the fuck.

Since Mickey has met Ian he's felt bad for his initial reaction towards him. Mickey has done his best to recover.

But…

Since Ian has gone out of the way, it's been much more intense. Ian was so kind, apologetic, empathetic, apathetic, loving, naive, patient, loving, caring… aka… perfect.

Mickey didn’t dwell though, knowing Ian would feel uncomfortable.

“It’s cool, no worries, he lil man.” Mickey directed at Liam

Mickey smiled and giggled after that to Liam, up the stairs behind Ian’s back, they met His sister at the top of the stairs.

“Hey E” The eldest girl stated putting in an earring, no eye contact towards Ian, “Gotta get to work, how’s those editing jobs going?” Once again, no eye contact.

“Um, well good, I took a few days off but-“

“House payments due in four days, can you manage it?” she finished clasping her bracelet.”

“Yeah… um got it,

This is Mickey-“Ian tried to cut in

: Nice to meet you Mick,” that was the end of it.”Look , Make sure the kids go to bed on time, I’m not sure when Lip will be home.”

Fiona gave one final look in the mirror and rushed off with a quick kiss on the check to Ian and Liam.

“Don’t wait up, love you, nice to meet you Max, Debs don’t order HBO!” the door slammed after.

“It’s Mickey!” Ian tried to correct.

Mickey was pissed to say the least, but didn’t want to upset Ian, how anyone could not notice their siblings.

Ian just smiled with Liam and continued upstairs. They turned a cornered, to find a very cramped room.

“This is me, and little Liam,” Ian cooed and tickled Liam as he went, changing his diaper and making funny faces. Mickey followed, making nice faces to Ian. He was disgusted though, yes, the house was clean, they had enough food, there was water, etc. Ian had been completely neglected this entire time and neither of the parties realized. Ian went about his day without attention or sensory. Sensory deprivation can be incredibility dangerous, it can actually kill you and Ian is showing sighs, how do they not know, or see? Mickey, Mandy and Iggy had been through enough to know what was up. None of them had been as polite, sweet, or kind as Ian dealing with it. Mickey wanted him back with him. Of everyone in the Southside, Ian didn’t deserve it. 

“Mick! Wanna see my room?” Ian still said excitedly.


	22. Little Liam

Mickey was already standing in the doorway when Ian asked. It was small and already saw four beds. Not uncommon where they grow up.

“Well this is my bed,” Ian gestured to the most visible bed. Then he pointed to the bunk beds sitting diagonally from him.

“That’s my brother’s Lip and Carl, crib is little Liam, obviously.”  Ian finished with a playful tickle towards Liam. Ian laid Liam onto his own bed and grabbed a diaper and wipes from one of the shelves. He then began to change his diaper, cooing sweetly.

“Not too shabby freckles, think there might be room for a couple more don’t you?” Mickey teased with a smirk, tongue darting to his cheek. Ian turned from Liam to shoot Mickey a very unamused look, then turned back to finish with Liam.

Mickey glanced around Ian’s bed, it didn’t look like a typical teenagers. He was organized, his books were arranged neatly on the dresser closest to his bed, the few drawers that were half open contained neatly folder clothes, his few posters were scattered evenly over his bed, the only thing that looked slightly out of place was his bedspread, which makes total sense. Mickey walked closer to the dresser to look at his books more closely, he didn’t have a whole lot maybe 10, and he didn’t recognize any of them, not surprising. Mickey could tell however they were all very worn, the bindings were fraying a loose, all of the colors fading, Ian still had them displayed with pride. Mickey smiled in his head, unable to grasp still how caring Ian was.

“Like something?” Ian caught his attention; he had turned to face Mickey while holding Liam and the dirty diaper.

“Heh, no, just being fuckin nosey.” Mickey winked, Ian smiled back.

“I’m going to take these downstairs real quick,” Ian joked towards Liam,” Do you want something to drink? I’m not totally sure what we have… but I can see?” Ian asked sweetly.

Mickey nodded and winked,” Sure, whatever you have.”

Ian nodded,” Okay well, make yourself at home, I’ll be back in a second.” With one last smile Ian turned to leave.

Mickey turned an opted to wait on the bed; he kicked his shoes off and scooted back to the wall pulling his phone out. He had a few texts for potential jobs; since he took the day off he was just going to text everyone back that he would be in touch the next day. Hallway through the first response he glanced up to the doorway and took a double take, there was a kid, maybe 9 or 10 just standing in the doorway blank faced at Mickey. They stared for a minute before it got to uncomfortable for Mickey and he broke the silence.

“Uh, Hey?”

“Hi?” the kid replied.

Silence once again.

“Need somthin?” Mickey wasn’t sure how to go about whatever was happening.

“Who are you?” the kid asked, seeming more confused than concerned.

“Mickey… who are you?” Mickey replied in the same tone.

The kid paused, tilting his head as he squinted his eyes a bit before finally answering Mickey.

“I’m Phillip, friends call me Lip,” he replied smugly,” got a smoke I could bum?” the kids voice dropped a few octaves trying to make him sound older. Mickey was doing his best to hide his smirk; this must have been the other younger brother Carl, trying to start his scheming phase. Mickey was impressed at his balls, but he needed some work.

“Yeah I do, but… I’m not sure I can…” Mickey stalled.

Ian came back with Liam interrupting.

“Carl, quit trying to trick people to get cigs, no one buys you’re my older brother.” Ian passed Carl, gently moving him out of the way.

“I’ll never have a chance if people keep ratting me out!” Carl complained, shaking his head.

Mickey just snickered at Carl’s determination, while Ian moved to sit on the edge of the bed close to Mickeys legs.

“You know the rules Carl, no smoking or drinking until you’re 14 in the Gallagher house. I had to wait, you can too.” Ian eyes are soft responding to Carl, almost sympathetically to him.

“Fine, whatever, m’going back to help Debbie.” Carl pouted turning away down the stairs.

“Gotta give him props for tryin.” Mickey commented with a chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s all he needs is more motivation to be a delinquent.” Ian rolled his eyes, but smiled.

Liam reached to Mickey handing him a Juice box.

“Oh right, we only had juice, food stamps aren’t for another few days.” Ian explained to Mickey while he grabbed the juice box.

“Thanks little man,” Mickey winked to Liam then directed at Ian,” Thought you were dropping him off downstairs?”

“I was… Debs asked if we could play with him for a bit then let him take his nap up here, apparently he didn’t sleep great last night and he’s been cranky all morning.” Ian grabbed the other juice box Liam had been holding and stuck the straw in for Liam handing it back. “Is that okay?” Ian looked to Mickey.

“Hmmm, guess so, he seems cool enough.” Mickey smiled and tickled Liam. Ian smiled while Mickey wasn’t looking.

“n-soar.” Liam said with a grin.

“Huh?’ Mickey’s eyebrows rose having no clue what the kid said.

Ian laughed.” He means dinosaurs; he’s obsessed with them right now. Liam, you know where they are, go get them.” Ian set Liam down gently letting him crawl to his crib reaching under and pulling out a cardboard box, dragging it slowly back between Mickey and Ian. Liam sat and reached up for Mickey. He looked to Ian to see if he could pick him up, Ian quickly smiled and nodded. Mickey reached grabbing Liam, setting him in his lap, while Ian picked up the box to set on the bed, Ian scooted back to lean against the wall close to Mickey.

“Whoa, you’ve got a lot don’t ya?” Mickey cooed at Liam, watching him pick one in each hand.

“Dis?” Liam looked at Ian, holding one up closer to him. Mickey looked expectantly at Ian, not knowing what he meant.

“Brachiosaurus,” Ian smiled pointing to the toy; Mickey gathered Liam had meant which is this or what kind or something. “Dis?” Liam smiled holding out the other for Ian to name.  “Spinosaurus,” Ian pointed again. Liam giggled, setting those two toys in his lap, going to reach for more.

“You seriously know all the names of these dinosaurs?” Mickey asked pointing at the box, clearly surprised.

Ian blushed looking down, replying,” Uhm… yeah, I liked them when I was a kid too, read a lot about them over the years, it actually isn’t too tough once you learn all the terminology.” He finished bashfully.

Mickey just smiled at Ian’s shyness; he thought it was cute when his cheeks matched his hair too.

“Dis, E, dis!” Liam interrupted eagerly waving another dinosaur towards Ian. Ian smiled back to him.

“Ahh, Velociraptor.” Ian continued to name every dinosaur in the box as Liam requested.  Mickey rolled his eyes when he jumped in knowing which the T-rex was, but Ian also informed Liam of its full name, Tyrannosaurus. After all the dinosaurs were named Liam contently played with them on Mickeys lap, occasionally taking a drink of his juice while Ian and Mickey made small talk.

“You never told me what you do for a living.” Ian asked as a matter of fact.

Mickey hesitated for a second before answering, not wanting to startle Ian.

“I, uh, work in collections.” Mickey scratched his lip with his thumb, clearing his throat at the end.

“Oh, like for a bank?” Ian replied interested.

“Privately owned, small company.” Mickey didn’t go into detail hoping Ian would let it slide.

“Huh, cool.” Ian gave a big grin; Mickey couldn’t help but smile back.

Ian looked down to Liam, noticing he had fallen asleep on Mickey’s chest.

“Looks like you’re a baby whisperer.” Ian joked.

“Huh?” Mickey furrowed his brows, but once Ian gestured toward Liam he looked down and chuckled.

“Looks like it; he’s a pretty good kid.” Mickey rubbed Liam’s back lightly.

“Yeah he really is, super smart, hardly ever fusses.” Ian looked fondly at Liam as he spoke, you could see how much Ian loved him.

“Well here, I’ll stick him in his crib, take him off you.” Ian started to stand.

“You don’t have to, he’s fine here, go ahead and start on your shit.” Mickey told him, adjusting Liam a bit.

“Are you sure? I mean, it’s no problem, you don’t have to.” Ian said nervously, not sure how to handle the offer, he started picking at his lip with his thumb and forefinger.

“He weighs like 5 pounds it’s no trouble,” Mickey stated then lightly tapped Ian’s leg with his foot,” N’don’t do that, everything’s cool.” Mickey said sincerely.

Ian stopped picking his lips, not realizing he had been, he looked to his hand and shook it a bit before replying,” Sorry, I didn’t uh-… Thank you, Mick. I’ll just go grab the laptop, need anything?” Ian asked heading toward doorway.

“Nope, I’m great.” Mickey smiled, then winked and pulled his phone out.

“Me too.” Ian blushed, and then walked out.

Mickey went on his phone to finish replying to potential clients, he had just finished two when Ian returned. They both gave quick smiles, as Ian scooted back next to Mickey on the bed. After a few minutes, Mickey noticed Ian slowly slumping closer as he worked; Mickey smiled to himself before taking his left hand to circle around Ian’s waste, pulling him closer to completely lean on Mickey, head resting on his shoulder, Mickey’s hand still curled around resting on his hip. Ian could feel the redness all over him, never feeling so happy before.

“Thanks for coming Mick.” Ian thanked softly after working a while.

“Anytime.” Mickey kissed the back of his head, and the both finished their tasks silently, only hearing Liam’s slight snores every now and again.

They both smiled in content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long, everything that possibly could have happened in my life did.  
> Hopefully my life has calmed down for a bit. fingers crossed.  
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!  
> Thank you to my frequent readers!


	23. Kev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again it took forever.

Mickey eventually finished his texts and played a few games on his phone then got bored. He started watching Ian over his shoulder and was mesmerized. Not by Ian’s writing, Mickey didn’t have time to read. Mickey’s jaw dropped when he watched Ian within a matter of 5 minutes write three lengthy paragraphs only to watch him delete them and completely rewrite them. Still holding Liam he couldn’t believe it, it would take him months to do that.

Ian typed away like a maniac and it was nothing new to him, occasionally he paused or readjusted his stance against Mickey to read what he wrote. Eventually he was satisfied and looked over to Mickey doing a double take.

“Oh no, is it bad? Did it not make since?” Ian asked worriedly.

“I didn’t have a chance to read and I wouldn’t be the one to ask anyway, it would take me forever to write how you just did, seems perfect.” Mickey still gawked at him.

Ian blushed, then looked down at Liam, still content sleeping on Mickey.

“I get nervous sometimes, writing is easy for me but I never wanna take away from the writer’s perspective, I can trail off sometimes…” Ian scratched the back of his neck shyly,” I always try and make sure I sound like the writer, s’why I delete so much.”

“Sounds like you nailed it then.” Mickey smirked.

“Okay well I just need to send it, and then we’re good to go!” Ian stated excitedly.

Ian climbed up onto the bunk bed and started contorting himself in strange positions. After around five minutes Mickey finally broke.

“Okay so… What are you doing?” He chuckled some.

Ian looked back bashfully, “Oh um, we use my older sister’s best friend internet, Fiona, her friend Veronica and Kev live two doors down, I’m trying to find the signal.”

“Can’t you just go over there?” Mickey asked confused.

“Well, yes… Um… Liam is asleep on you and I don’t wanna leave you…” Ian trailed off silently.

“I’m not going to hurt your brother.” Mickey replied as calmly as possible, but felt offended.

“NO! No… No… I…” Ian started but started visibly becoming shakey trying to finish his statement.

Mickey Waited.

“I just, don’t want you to go…” Ian whispered.

Mickey softened immediately not realizing that’s what he was worried about.

“Aye, not going anywhere, run over, get your stuff sent, I’ll still be here with your brother, hopefully still sleeping,” Mickey joked,” If not your sis and bro are downstairs right? I can grab them if I need to?”

You could see Ian’s jaw clench, worried maybe Mickey wouldn’t be here when he came back. Ian started to pick his lip again.

“Ian.” Mickey wanted eye contact from Ian. He waited for Ian to look.

“Don’t do that…” Ian stopped once again not realizing he was picking, and then shaking his hand again, still holding the laptop with the other. “I’m not going anywhere, go over there and get your shit done; I promise I’ll be here.” Mickey was serious.

“Oh… Okay.” Ian looked at Liam and Mickey to make sure they were still content, he slowly walked out of the room and gave one last look before heading downstairs. Mickey gave a smile and wink, and then Ian gave a small smile back disappearing downstairs.

 

Mickey was still waiting for Ian to come back when he heard his second least favorite voice.

Frank.

“Ungrateful-litl- basta- bastards.” Frank slurred walking us the far end of the stairs.

Mickey made sure Liam was comfortable and tried to ignore the words, he didn’t seem to be harming any kids, he was just going to let it be if that stayed the case. Ian’s bed was very visible from the hallway and Frank noticed immediately.

“You’re not my son.” Frank walked to the doorway and glared.

“Nope thank god or who the fuck ever.” Mickey replied sarcastically.

“M-m-money.” Frank slurred again eyes slightly drooping.

“Yep, money, it’s nice.” Mickey adjusted Liam again trying to keep him content with the louder noise. Mickey also didn’t want his temper to get the best of him.

“Oh… I know you,” Frank pointed awkwardly out of drunkenness,” Milko-bitch right?” Your dad got some goooooooood shit.” Frank smirked in thought.

“Sure… now he’s dead, fuck off.” Mickey was already pissed.

“Excuse you, this is my house. I’m not even here for you… Where’s that little queer..” Frank half asked Mickey and himself.

“The fuck you just say?” Mickey was all anger now, he still had Liam in his arms, he wasn’t going to endanger him but he was so fucking close to setting him in his crib and tearing Frank a new one.

“Where. Is. That. Little. Queer? He owes me money.” Frank said clear as day then glared all around him.

Mickey was really trying, he didn’t want to cause any household issue, his job was to watch Liam and that’s it… He had no instructions to beat the pulp out of Frank no matter how pissed he was.

“Not here, fuck off!” Mickey said in a stern tone but not loudly to wake the baby.

“Jesus, fuck, stupid little shit...” Frank groaned while Mickey seethed.” Alright give me that one then.” Frank reached for Liam and that was Mickey’s last straw.

“Fuck no!” Mickey jumped and moved away from Frank trying to keep Liam content in the process.

“I can call the GOD DAMNED POLICE!” Frank shouted, “That is my kid and you have no rights here MILKO-BITCH!” Frank was now screaming with anger.

Debbie and Carl had heard the commotion at this point and had started to watch from the hallway. Mickey made eye contact holding Liam comfortingly as he started to stir towards Carl.

“Hey man, can you go get your brother or call one of your siblings?” Mickey looked softly yet sternly waiting for a response. Once he received a nod from Carl he looked to Debbie. Keeping eye contact, he maneuvered around Frank in the doorway to give Liam to Debbie.

“Got him?” Mickey asked.

Debbie nodded, holing Liam tightly, he was squirming about to wake up.

“Okay, well I got him.” Mickey winked and tilted his head toward Frank, too drunk to have kept up with the movement that just happened. Debbie looked to Frank then Mickey, the quietly whispered a ‘Thank You” before rushing downstairs towards Liam.

“Y- you – fffff- fuckin---- idget… my hhh-house! My-mh-my kids!” Frank spewed out almost unintelligibly.

“FUCK OFF FRANK!” A voice shouted.

Mickey didn’t recognize the voice but heard footsteps on the stairs. He saw Ian after a moment but then another figure a bit larger than him follows… Mickey would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit jealous.

“Hey… Just… Back off.” Ian said as kindly as possible, the larger body behind him.

“Where’s my money you little QUEER!” Frank grabbed Ian by the giant shirt he’d taken from Mickey, he pushed Ian against the wall and head butted him, Frank was so drunk he hit Ian’s cheek bone, not his nose. It still fucking hurt though.

Ian was smart though, the oversized shirt came in handy, and Ian easily slipped out and ran behind Mickey, just jeans at this point.

Mickey and tall dude had already lunged at Frank, Mickey wasn’t exactly sure if he was allowed to hit or not but helped restrain Frank. Tall guy seemed to have the motion down once restrained he goes the fuck to bed. So tall guy started to push him to the room right across from where the brawl broke out, and Mickey helped. Frank didn’t make it to the bed, they dropped him once his feet were in enough to drop the door.

Oops…  

Once the door shut, the bigger guy talked a second.

“Hey,” deep breath from tiredness,” Kev.” Who held out his hand to shake from his help. This was tall guy.

“Yeah, uh, Mickey.”  Mickey shook his hand.

“Get’s fun around here.” Kev joked.

“Yeah I can imagine.” Mickey slightly chuckled, he looked behind his back and didn’t find Ian, immediately worrying him.

“Okay well, anymore trouble; we’re two doors down, also come by for a drink at the Alibi, on the house.” Kev waved and started his way down the stairs.

“Thanks man.” Mickey replied, but then went after Ian. 

"Baby?"


	24. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry   
> I love all my frequent readers and supporters.   
> but when life wants to shit in your face it does   
> \--> smile here 
> 
> update soon   
> PROMISE THIS TIME

Ian ran and shut the bathroom door as quickly and quietly as he could. He didn’t think anyone had seen where he went due to Frank distracting everything. However, he was shaking in embarrassment with the fact Mickey had seen him.  Tears started to form in his eyes as he held his cheekbone gently; wincing slightly at the most likely fracture Frank had induced. Hearing commotion outside he slowly turned and walked to the mirror above the sink to assess the visual damage. 

It wasn’t as bad as Ian expected but it still swelled and changed to a deeper blue. Ian dampened a washcloth, to hold gently to his cheek, while he was working on holding tears back. He gave a breathy sob to try and stay as quiet as possible, pulling himself back together.

Ian didn’t understand why it was always him, who Frank hated the most. Ian can’t recall a time he did anything wrong enough to deserve it.  A few times as a kid he’d accidently break something, sometimes he’s come home a bit short on money because the work wasn’t there, there was once when he lost his lunch money on the way to school and he had to charge it costing a small fee. The big one is he isn’t Frank’s kid, but he didn’t really consider that his fault…

“Hey, Baby…?” A soft voice spoke.

Ian jumped from his thoughts, recalling what was happening. He has just been hit by his dad in front of someone he really likes, and a family friend. He also slipped out of Mickey’s shirt, so his entire torso was completely exposed, showing what Ian could only name as gross, disgusting, wimpy scars… He didn’t really want anyone to see.

That was Mickey checking though, and he really didn’t want him to go.

“Yeah… I’ll,” Ian gasped trying to hold back a whimper, he was so embarrassed, and he struggled to talk while he was crying. Since he was trying to not even start crying he became even more overwhelmed what to do and how to answer.

“Ay, s’alright.” Mickey didn’t coo at Ian just spoke naturally, Ian was grateful; attention usually came to him in bad forms.

Ian calmed down immensely after hearing Mickey speak, so after another minute Ian responded, as happy as he could,” I’m fine, could you maybe check on the kids and I’ll see you in a sec?”

Mickey could still hear a nervous shake in Ian’s voice but noticed the whimpering was lower.

“Yeah man, see you in sec.” Mickey simply stated and headed downstairs.

Once Ian heard the steps leave officially hitting the kitchen, (thin walls and floors), he exited the bathroom quickly heading into his room going straight toward his dresser.

“Fuck!” Ian whispered angrily to himself.  He graduated this year and forgot Fiona put away all of his long sleeved shirts since he didn’t really go anywhere anymore, and if he did he had a light jacket… by the front door. It’s not exactly helpful now.

Ian knows his family is used to his scars, and also Mickey never said a word seeing his arms, so it shouldn’t be a problem just to throw on a normal t-shirt.

Ian can’t help but think though, it’s all a dream. Once Mickey sees how broken Ian is not only mentally, but physically as well, it’s over; and Ian really doesn’t want it to be.

More tears want to form, and Ian starts to snap out of it, he needs to get a shirt on and head downstairs.

Ian grabs his favorite t shirt, if he’s going to be brave this is the best way to do it. Its Henley style, three buttons at the top, but it’s also breathable. It’s green, with a gray opening and dark green buttons.

Ian can hear footsteps heading back up the stair so he readjusted even more. He winces forgetting about his cheek and gets a bit tangled in his own sleeves, reflexes wanting to shield him immediately. He turns a bit leaning on his dresser, finally getting the shirt over his head. Ian finished pulling it down and straightened out his hem, smiling a bit, and then adjusting his sleeves one by one.

Once he’s finished he starts to turn, heading back down to Mickey.

Ian stops dead. Mickey is already in the doorway having seen Ian.

Ian can’t read Mickey’s expression, but he isn’t sure he wants to. Instead he looks down at his feet, playing with his shirt, then looking over near Liam’s crib… Ian is basically looking anywhere but Mickey. Bracing and preparing and expecting him to run away and never want anything to do with him.

He waits…

And waits…

It doesn’t come; Ian is pulled from his own panicked mind abruptly to Mickey closing the door behind him. Mickey closes it softly, kind eyes, looking amazing in his tank top, light stubble, what else? Oh yeah, everything.

“How’s your cheek? Are you alright?” Mickey only takes a few steps, leaving plenty of space between them, he also asks without being condescending, just concerned and curios.

Ian nodded his head quickly.

“Mhmmm… yes, hssssssss” Ian accidently rubbed his cheek roughly, hissing at the sting.

“Woah hey,” Mickey walked to Ian grabbing the wrist near his cheek causing the burn.” I wouldn’t get to crazy, give a couple of days before you wanna mess with it.”

They both gave a small chuckle, but it didn’t really last.

Mickey was holding Ian’s wrist, the first time in a well-lit area, and his heart sank.

Some of his burns and cuts had been self-inflicted, clearly.

Mickey isn’t one to judge or assume, but… Mandy, for a bit did the same thing. He can see the signs.

Instead of asking explanation or stories, Mickey simply placed his thumb halfway into Ian’s palm, while his other fingers wrapped around Ian’s wrist gently. Thumb rubbing soothingly into his hand.

Mickey still had soft eyes, looking back to Ian.

“They’re old…” Ian noticed Mickey’s reaction; he didn’t stop the sweet caress however.

“I believe you.” Mickey still rubbing replied calmly.

“Well I mean… th- the ones I-I did…” Ian admitted, looking away again.

That was it for Mickey; He pulled Ian in by his wrist and held him, as tightly as he could without constriction. He peppered light loving kisses wherever he could find wanting Ian to have this moment and know it was all going to get better.

Mickey doesn’t know when he slowly walked them towards Ian’s bed, nor does he know how he managed to not disturb Ian by having him on top of Mickey to lay down on the tiny twin bed. All he knows is Ian finally calmed and fell asleep clutching to him, they would wake up soon, but for now, the soothing heartbeat was enough for Ian, and the soothing small wheezes from Ian were it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comment they keep me going and kudos and love!


	25. After Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please leave comment i love them soooooo  
> kudos don't hurt either  
> also this is the longest chapter casue i felt bad for the gaps in chapters!  
> love everyone thank for support!

Mickey started stirring a few hours later, his head facing the window causing the sun to shine directly into his eyes. He turned his head whispering a quite ‘Jesus’, then bringing his right hand to press his fingers into his eyes to help wake him up. He groaned a bit then, blinked his eyes open, feeling his other hand on something warm draped over his body. Remembering where he was he subconsciously started rubbing Ian’s back, very lightly and gently. Mickey turned his head back to look at Ian, shielding the sun from his eyes with his free hand. Ian was almost sleeping like a toddler, no longer was he delicately cradled on Mickey’s chest. Ian had somehow moved his way up halfway onto his shoulder, halfway on the pillow. Ian was facing toward the window, minding his tender cheek in his sleep; he could feel Ian’s hand scrunched up on his shoulder, probably to help shield the sun from out of his sleeping eyes, also near the soft cool breathes landing there as well, (He’s pretty sure Ian’s been drooling a bit on him, but he doesn’t care). The sun shining in made his hair light up like fire, it was… okay Mickey can say beautiful in head right? It was beautiful, he could feel Ian’s other hand next to the other side of himself, clutching to his tank top strap, knuckles lightly grazing his neck. Mickey smiled, he was never a snuggly person, nor one to be able to comfort someone, but here he was… with Ian… It felt too perfect.

“IAN!” Debbie screamed up the stairs.

Mickey nearly jumped out of his skin; damn that girl had some lungs.

Ian’s leg was still draped a bit over Mickey’s even though he had shifted during sleep. It started to move some due to Debbie’s interruption. Ian didn’t quiet wake up though, so Mickey rubbed him with a bit more pressure, nuzzling his nose into Ian’s hair, giving I silent sniff.

Mickey just smelled someone’s hair… yeah he;s done for, whipped, gone, whatever you want to call it… for fucking sure now…

Whatever, Ian smelled perfect, whatever he used in the shower wasn’t strong, it was light, and sweet. The way you’d think he’d smell if that makes sense. Maybe like a mild, sweet hint of vanilla, with a touch of salt due to the light sweat lingering on both in the Chicago heat, and finished with whatever adorable smells like.

“IAAAAAN!”, Debbie somehow screamed louder, actually making mickey jump slightly this time. God she’s louder than Mandy, just less vulgar, he had no clue that was possible.

Ian moaned softly and stirred enough to show Mickey he was, in fact, waking this time.

Ian sat up, eyes still shut, still groggy from sleep. His scrunched up eyes were the icing on the cake of the sweetness Ian was. Ian went to rub his eyes with the back of his hand when Mickey gently stopped him.

“Ay, don’t forget your cheek.” Mickey whispered gently.

Ian’s eyes opened then looking directly at Mickey, he looked a little shocked, but in no way scared, which Mickey liked to see. Ian still waking up didn’t respond and moved his hand to the other side of his face, able to help that eye wake. When he lazily dropped his wrist down his face his eyes went wide.

“Aw!” Ian pouted, wiping near his mouth realizing he drooled. He sighed and looked down to where his head had lain.  

Mickey looked at him curiously, eyebrows rising a bit.

“Shit.” Ian half whispered to himself quickly grabbing the corner of the blanket they had laid on top of, unhappily wiping the drool of Mickey’s shoulder; like he hasn’t had enough crap go wrong in front of Mickey. 

“What?” Mickey asked.

“I fucking drooled on you like a child!” Ian pouted again in a response, finishing wiping down Mickey’s shoulder.

Mickey couldn’t help it, Ian’s bangs were sticking to the sides of his face and up in others, there was a pillow mark on his cheekbone, and Ian never has sworn in front of him…  He had never been cuter. A chuckle escaped from Mickey, and when a puffy eyed squint came from Ian, it became more bellowed.

“What? What’s so funny?” A tiny crinkle developed between Ian’s eyebrows, confused by the laughter.

“Ahaha, haha… hahaha...” Mickey was trying to catch his breath, looking at Ian as he still kept up the cute frown.

Mickey calmed after a moment with an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, you just…” another small chuckle,” you look stupid cute right now and I’ve never heard you swear…” Mickey pressed his thumb to Ian’s lips, fingers holding under his chin gently,” and the pout on your face right now is probably one of my favorite faces on you.” Mickey gave the cheekiest grin he had out of joy, Ian was clearly someone who does not take well to being woken up, as sweet as he’s been the entire time, and it’s precious to see that his grumpy side is still the sweetest personality he’s come across.

Ian’s face softened a bit, but responded with a mellow,” M’not pouting.” Ian sighed, crinkle still slightly showing, but a tiny little exhale, sounding just like a laugh did escape.

“Okay baby, I’m sorry.” Mickey said genuinely, knowing it was just Ian’s groggy state causing the grumpy cuteness. Mickey moved his hand to the back of Ian’s neck lightly pulling him to gently kiss the crinkle he’s just discovered, and hopes to see more of.  It was a sweet and safe kiss, just made to sooth Ian; he felt Ian relax a bit and pulled back, rubbing his hairline gently. Ian’s hand hadn’t moved from Mickey’s chest where he had pressed himself up from sleeping.  When they made eye contact after the pull back, they stared for a moment; sweet smiles were exchanged, before a very tender kiss was shared. Mickey could barely tame himself hearing the soft exhale turned whimper coming from Ian.

“IAAAAAN! IAN! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! IAAAAAAAAAAN!”  Debbie screamed once again, also even louder… once again.

Ian pulled away with a whine, trying to gently get up off of Mickey to see what the fuss was about. Ian accidently kicked Mickey in the side, although Mickey wouldn’t have even noticed Ian, after finish tripping, turned to Mickey.

“Oh! Sorry!” Ian went to assess his side, causing another chuckle from Mickey.

“Ian, I’m okay, go see what your sis is screaming about, she’s about to break a sound barrier, god damn.” Mickey started to sit up, rubbing his forehead.

“Tell me about it,” Ian rolled his eyes,” just a sec.” Ian held up his finger. Receiving a wink form Mickey.

 

Ian walked to the stairs and gripped his hand onto the corner to lean down the stairs further without using the steps.

“Yes Debs, I’m sorry, was napping, what’s do you need?” Ian apologized kindly.

“Pickup is in 30, you’re the adult today, I need you down here for early parents!” Debbie was still sounding impatient but her volume had gone down a significant amount of decimals, thank god.

“Yes, yeah, I’m coming.” Ian responded reluctantly. He turned back to lean on the doorway facing Mickey, who had stood to stretch.

It should be illegal for someone to have that many muscles, face, and ass all to themselves. What are the rest of us supposed to do?

“Um, do you have to go? I have to head downstairs for a while… I don’t know how fun it’ll be, so it’s cool if you want to get out of here.” Ian looked at the floor, the toe of his shoe playing with the metal bar separating the room from the hall.

“Do you want me to go?” Mickey asked? Maybe he had crossed a line with his teasing a bit ago or the feelings weren’t the same… motherfucker this is why…

Ian interrupted his thoughts.

“No, I’d like it if you stayed, but I don’t want to force you, or make you feel like you have to.” Ian sighed, still looking down.

Mickey gave a confused look back, “Why would I feel like I have to?”

It was silent for a minute, and during so Mickey stepped a bit closer, trying to give Ian a message he was interested in his answer, but also giving enough space to give the appeal nothing was forced.  

Ian finally started.

“I just… I guess I’m not really sure how to take all of what’s happened, or happening maybe? I… I mean, I… I think I’ve hung out with you and your family more than my own family since I started school. I know when we met the other day you were angry, and I’m still unsure why you changed your opinion after you saw me, don’t get me wrong I’m really, really grateful of the past couple of days… but I don’t want you to just feel bad for me and take pity. I know you somehow figured out I was… gay,” Ian whispered the last part, not wanting other people to hear incase Mickey didn’t want people to know he was too, or at least bi,” I mean you’re older, what like 21? I don’t get why you would want to spend your time and money on me, which you have, don’t be modest. You’ve been so understanding and patient with me. You’ve been calm dealing with all of,” Ian paused not ready to say it,” Well… this…” Ian held up both of his hand silently acknowledging his fingers and arms,” I don’t want you to take pity and feel like you have to help, you don’t. If… if you don’t want to hang out or do anything anymore I’ll understand. I just, I guess I want to know… where you stand right now. If you’re just wanting to console and help out a kid, I don’t want to get my hopes up… because I- I… I r-really like you Mickey.” Ian finished looking at Mickey quickly, but he averted his eyes away just as soon, nervousness oozing in his voice and stature.

Mickey thought for a moment, and he could tell Ian was getting a tad antsy, but he wanted to get this just right when he responded, leaving Ian no room to second guess.

Finally, after a minute or so, Mickey was ready. He walked to Ian closing the distance almost completely, taking one of Ian’s hands into his kissing it softly on the back, and then started.

“Well, first off, I’m 22… but just barely;” Mickey chuckled softly and received a small smile back from Ian, still looking down.” The day we met I’d had a really bad collections job, so I was pretty mad… When I was younger, about your age, I used to go to that abandoned building we were at, my job was close and I decided to go up for old times’ sake to let off some steam…” Ian looked up finally to make eye contact with Mickey. “I just heard noise behind me, and honestly I figured it was just some old homeless guy, and I have a temper sometimes. “ Mickey sighed and looking down to Ian’s hand he was still holding, rubbing it softly.” I’ve worked on it, a lot, but every now and then, I don’t even try and control it.” Mickey looked back up, and Ian gave him a soft nod in understanding, wanting him to continue, sweet puppy eyes looking back.” When you heard me yell I was ready to just let go and get in a fight… but then I saw and heard you. Your nose was bloody, and you sounded scared, and honestly reminded me of me. I felt like shit once I took it all in. You wanted a safe place, and so did I.” Ian nodded again but looked down, so Mickey took his chin gently and lifted it back up.” Ian, that doesn’t mean I took pity or saw a charity case like I need to fucking save my kid self through you. I just… I saw something in you; I saw hope and light and wanted to help. I did want to help…” Mickey did admit, not wanting to lie. “

Ian looked down again, because his eyes watered.

“No, no, Ian, not in the way you think.”

Ian looked back up confused, Mickey rubbed just along Ian’s, not wanting to hurt his cheekbone.

“When I say I wanted to help, I meant help clean you up, give you a meal. You didn’t need someone to take care of you, I didn’t pity you, I just wanted you safe.” Mickey took a tiny step closer, looking slightly down into Ian’s eyes.” I couldn’t have said any of this shit years ago, in fact I would have fag bashed if someone had said it to me, “ Mickey and Ian both cringed at the term; Mickey continued though,” I know, but I was raised pretty rough, don’t wanna get into all that; anyway, you didn’t need help, I just wanted to. Then you’re sweet self, made a name in our house within moments. You’re fucking beautiful, and cute, and kind, and… so much other shit… It wasn’t pity, no one knew the story why you were there, I still don’t either really. Ian, I want to be near you… oh also don’t get me wrong I’ve kinda been concerned about the age thing… “Mickey looks away bashfully,” you’re the smartest person I know so, think that count for age… Anyway, I want to be near you because I like to be, I wasn’t lying when I said I like you… Okay? Did that make sense?”

Ian had a tear or two falls but nodded eagerly.

“Yes.” He smiled.

“Okay, so let’s just, relax when it comes to worries, don’t let it build just ask me, cool?” Mickey raised a brow with a slight, gentle smile.

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Ian replied.

“Okay, let’s go before your sis screams again. No offense.” Mickey gave one last kissed to Ian’s hand then helped turn him around.

Ian turned right back though. Mickey looked down to ask why but before he could say anything Ian blurted,” I’m a virgin.” Looking up to Mickey, not really scared but… uh… maybe questioning how that is a concern?

“Okay… that’s okay Ian.” Mickey said rubbing hair out of Ian’s face. Ian exhaled but continued.” I mean… not even a hand job…” Then Ian looked down blushing hard very bashful about his confession.

Mickey didn’t even think about it, and just responded,” We’ll take as long as you want baby, no rush, just want you.” Mickey kissed Ian’s forehead.. Then they shared a slow kiss, with tongue once again. It was magic, gentle, perfect, and…

“IANNNNNNNN GET DOWN HERE OR I’M….”

The kiss broke immediately

“OKAY, OKAY, COMING!” Ian shouted back.

**Author's Note:**

> Still starting, would love anything anyone would love to say <3


End file.
